Life Path
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: [Chapter 3 Updated!] Architect!ReadersxPolice!Daiki. Polisi adalah pekerjaan yang paling kau benci. Aomine Daiki adalah seorang polisi yang terkena sindrom opposite attract terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya. Lalu jalan hidup kalian akan berjalan kemana ketika polisi berkulit tan itu dipindahtugaskan ke negaramu, Indonesia? Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi!
1. 1 : Ten Years Later

**Attention!**

Ketika membaca fanfic ini dianjurkan untuk membayangkan diri sendiri sebagai tokoh utama

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**** OC inside!—Future!AU—Indonesia!AU—Maybe a little OOC (Namanya juga Dating sim. LOL)—Maybe typo(s)—Dilanjutkan sesuai mood—ReadersxDaiki.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Imagine~!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bayangkan diri kalian sepuluh tahun ke depan,"

_Umur dua puluh enam, ya? Hn, aku berharap bisa sekitar seratus tujuh puluh tanpa stiletto,_

"Apa pekerjaan kalian,"

_Ah, eh, ternyata soal itu. Tentu saja arsitek!_

"Lulusan manakah kalian,"

_Aku sudah bosan pendidikanku selalu diatur di tempat yang begitu tinggi oleh ibuku, pokoknya aku takkan mengikuti apa katanya untuk kuliah di Jakarta, meskipun itu Universitas Indonesia!_

"Apakah kegiatan yang sedang kalian lakukan,"

_Err... sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak lulus S1, aku ingin meneruskan jejak ayah yang seorang kontraktor, jadi mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan bisnis ini langsung dengan bekerja sama dengan beberapa teman-temanku. Yap, intinya sedang dalam tahap menanam modal!_

"Serta..."

Guru mata pelajaran bimbingan konseling itu sejenak berhenti di hadapanmu. Mendadak menatapmu jenaka dan menundukkan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi untuk bertanya padamu yang sedang duduk dengan gugup di balik mejamu.

Telunjuk sang guru mengarah tajam ke arahmu. "... Apa pekerjaan suamimu kelak?"

Iris obdisianmu membelalak kaget di balik kacamata berbingkai biru metalikmu. Dengan malu, spontan kau menjawab dengan sepenuh hati apa yang selalu kau pikirkan.

"Dokter!"

Tiga puluh satu kepala yang tengah serius melamun tiba-tiba mengarah kepadamu. Jawaban 'Dokter' yang tegas dan mantap itu sontak mengundang tawa seluruh siswa. Dengan sopan, gurumu berbalik badan dan menahan tawa—terlihat dari punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"T—tunggu, memangnya ada yang salah?"

Sang guru berbalik dengan senyum merekah. "Tidak, sih. Tapi, yah, semoga beruntung. Memangnya kenapa ingin dokter?" Tanya sang guru seraya melirik ke arah satu-satunya anak lelaki di kelasmu yang ingin menjadi dokter. Anak tersebut membuang muka, tampak tidak suka.

"Soalnya berobat kan mahal, kalau punya suami dokter memang tidak bisa dipastikan selalu sehat, tapi setidaknya berobat bisa dipermudah. Terutama di bagian biaya! Lalu, dokter itu pekerjaan yang keren! Bisa menghafal berbagai istilah aneh, menghadapi mayat, menangani berbagai penyakit..."

"Apanya yang keren, berurusan dengan bau antiseptik yang memualkan tiap hari! Lebih keren polisi!" Seorang anak lelaki yang bercita-cita menjadi polisi menyahut. Memprotes penjabaranmu.

Kau berhenti menyerocos dan menatap anak tersebut. "Aku tidak suka polisi. Mereka cuma sekumpulan penjilat yang suka memeras orang bermodal seragam dan peluit."

Atmosfir di ruangan kelas dua belas IPA enam itu pun memburuk. Melihat gelagat tidak baik dari keduanya, sang guru pun menengahi. "Baik, baik, cukup. Pendapat orang beda-beda. Sekarang kalian ambil selembar kertas dan tuliskan—atau gambarkan—masa depanmu sepuluh tahun kemudian."

Seketika ruang kelas pun riuh dengan diskusi kebanyakan anak-anak yang belum mematangkan rencananya. Tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Dengan mantap kau menggambar sebuah bintang dan menuliskan beberapa detail di sekitarnya. Di samping itu kau tuliskan juga profesi impianmu, visi utamamu, misi yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencapainya, dan tak ketinggalan, kriteria suami yang akan mendampingimu—yang pada akhirnya cuma satu kata. Dokter. Dengan garis tebal penegas di bawahnya.

"Yak, karena jam pelajaran kita terbatas, jadi waktu menulisnya habis!" Ucap sang guru.

Terdengar protes dimana-mana. "Pak! Aku bahkan belum sempat menulis apapun!" Komentar beberapa anak.

Guru muda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baik, baik, aku bisa mengerti kegalauan kalian di awal semester ini. Ada yang sudah selesai?"

Kau mengumpulkan kertasmu dengan elegan ke depan kelas.

"Oh, wow, detail sekali, (your name). Bagus, kembalilah ke tempat duduk dan Bapak akan bacakan..."

"Eeeh!" Protesmu, kaget. Tidak ingin impianmu didengar oleh seisi kelas.

Sang guru tersenyum—jahil. "Kau tidak mau jadi contoh yang bagus, (your name)? Padahal seorang mantan anggota OSIS seharusnya sudah terbiasa memberikan contoh yang baik kan?"

Kau mendengus kesal. Masa lalu seharusnya tidak dibawa-bawa.

"Oke, hm, mulai dari mana ya. (your name) akan kuliah di Universitas Gadjah Mada jurusan SAPPK lewat jalur SNMPTN. Selama kuliah aktif organisasi seraya mengambil _order-an_ dari beberapa pelanggan, atau bisa dibilang _freelance _ya... Lalu selepas lulus kembali ke Jakarta dan meneruskan perusahaan ayah—Oh! Hebatnya!—bersama teman-teman. Mengumpulkan modal sambil bisnis online untuk mewujudkan impian... hm?"

Sang guru berhenti dan membalik kertasmu. "Membangun menara astronomi milik sendiri yang mengutamakan pendidikan pada anak-anak usia dini? Wow."

Kau tersenyum kemalu-maluan.

"Dan dinikahi seorang dokter yang bisa membantuku mewujudkan impian—oh haha aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kau memilih seorang dokter!" Komentar sang guru, selepas membacakan. Beberapa anak banyak yang berdecak kagum karena kau punya rencana sedetail itu, tapi kebanyakan menatapmu aneh karena tak menyangka kau seambisius itu.

Kau pun mendapatkan kembali kertasmu dan kembali membacanya. Kau sudah mantap, itu adalah masa depan yang ingin kau raih. Kau takkan lagi mengubah-ngubahnya sebelum kenyataan menghampiri. Terutama di bagian 'Dokter'.

Kau tidak akan mengubah kata itu menjadi 'Polisi'—

.

—tetapi takdirlah yang mengubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

1 Ten Years Later

.

.

.

.

.

Surya merayap perlahan di tengah sejuknya udara malam awal musim gugur di negeri Sakura. Jarang orang telah membuka matanya saat ini, dan hal itulah yang membuat munculnya sang fajar ini menjadi begitu berharga—disamping sangat memesona. Seorang pria berkulit tan setinggi seratus sembilan puluh tiga senti menguap lebar di atas futonnya, terbangun karena bunyi alarm yang berbunyi pukul tujuh pagi ini. Bangkit tiga puluh detik kemudian, lalu dibersihkannya dirinya secepatnya—dan seadanya. Bukan untuk menyambut datangnya sang fajar yang berharga, jika dilihat dari raut wajah malasnya.

Ini Tokyo tahun 2024. Masih bisakah kau melihat matahari pagi diantara padatnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit?

Bisa.

Sang pria menyeringai. Membuat segelas kopi hangat dan membawanya keluar tempat tinggalnya. Bergegas naik tangga sebelum jarum jam menunjukkan waktu yang akan menyebabkan keindahan sang fajar di pagi hari tak terasa.

Beruntunglah ia tinggal di apartemen yang merupakan salah satu gedung yang cukup tinggi di Tokyo ini—dengan lima puluh lantai!—dan membuatnya dapat bersantai menikmati terbitnya mentari pagi dari puncak bangunan yang ditinggalinya itu—

—bersama segelas Americano.

Sang pria dengan surai sedikit berbeda—_navy blue_—dari umumnya itu menyesap Americano-nya perlahan. Menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat. Mensyukuri kembalinya aktivitas kecil ini yang biasa terenggut oleh tidur paginya—yang biasanya karena panggilan negara, kalau tidak ada siaran NBA atau pertandingan Chelsea. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang begitu jernih, tanpa kontaminasi karbonmonoksida yang biasa diisapnya lewat sebatang rokok menthol.

Benar-benar damai.

Dan kedamaian itu pun terburai dengan getaran kecil di saku celana pendeknya. Telepon dari sang atasan dengan dalih panggilan negara.

_Sialan, sejak kapan benda sial ini terselip di saku? _Umpatnya dalam hati. Ini pukul tujuh paginya yang berharga dan ia harus meninggalkan kedamaiannya demi berbagai kebusukan yang harus ditanganinya perlahan? Tidak bisakah ia bersantai sejenak—barang lima menit lagi saja?

Tapi sepasang kaki berotot itu melangkah cepat ke kamar dan berganti seragam kebesarannya. Bertolak belakang dengan keinginan batinnya yang ingin bersantai, tubuhnya bergegas memenuhi panggilan negara. Refleks yang tercipta dari keterpaksaan untuk mendapatkan citra mengagumkan dari sang pujaan hati menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Memang baik, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Aomine Daiki, si pemalas yang bahkan untuk latihan basket kesukaannya di bawah pimpinan Hitler (baca: Akashi Seijuurou) seringkali absen kini tidak akan terlambat sedikitpun bahkan hanya karena panggilan kecil dari pusat yang memberitakan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Pelayan masyarakat kini adalah profesinya, Polisi. Pelayan, bukan pelindung. Itu tugas militer. Agaknya aneh memang melihat orang yang tidak pernah punya bayangan masa depannya itu sampai memilih masuk Akademi Kepolisian selepas SMA yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

Kekuatan cinta, dari sang sahabat sejak kecil tersayang, Momoi Satsuki.

Sambil memakai tas pinggang berisi ponsel dan barang-barang penting lainnya—tak lupa sebatang dua batang tembakau adiktif—Aomine Daiki mengayuh sepeda kumbangnya. Melesat di jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi dua puluh empat jam. Mengayuh perlahan menuju kantor tempatnya bertugas. Lapor diri, ikut upacara, lalu pergi bertugas. Berharap pagi yang sudah dirusak atasannya ini bisa dibayar dengan shift pagi berjaga di dekat tempat Satsuki bekerja.

Tak terasa, senyum terbentuk di wajah tan-nya. Membayangkan betapa repotnya Satsuki akan mengatur anak-anak _pre-school _dan dirinya tiba-tiba datang membantu. Sebenarnya anak-anak kecil itu merepotkan, tapi demi senyum Satsuki-nya, tidak apa.

Hei, sejak kapan ia begitu sering melamunkan sang mantan manajer tim basketnya itu?

"Pagi, Aomine-san."

Seorang pria muda—jika kita bicara soal tampang—bersurai coklat muda menyambut Aomine di depan gerbang gedung yang cukup mewah itu. Sakurai Ryo, mantan kakak kelas Aomine di masa SMA. Seorang mantan _three-point shooter _yang menjelma jadi polisi lalu lintas yang melindungi masyarakat, terutama dekat dengan anak-anak pre-school asuhan Satsuki.

Agak—sangat!—membuat sang polisi berkulit tan ini iri, tapi tampang adalah suatu hal yang tidak dapat diubah—jika tidak mau. Aomine dipuja para wanita dewasa karena keindahan—bilang saja keseksian—tubuhnya. Tapi karenanya ia jadi tidak bisa mendekati Satsuki yang berurusan dengan para bocah, selain karena tampangnya lebih menakutkan bagi para penjahat maupun bocah—seperti ketika manusia melihat _ghoul_. Eh, salah fandom.

"Yo, selamat pagi juga, Sakurai. Bukannya ini sudah hampir mulai upacara? Kau yang rajin ini kenapa malah masih santai di sini?" Tanya Aomine seraya memarkirkan sepeda kesayangannya.

Sakurai menjawabnya gugup. "Pak Uemura memintaku untuk menunggumu di sini..."

Aomine mendelik. Menunggunya? Sakurai? Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-san... Kita harus cepat karena kaulah yang akan memimpin upacara hari ini..."

Kan. Atasannya itu sungguh manusia unik yang tidak terduga.

"Aomine-san tidak bisa?" Tanya Sakurai, dengan nada sedikit memelas sebenarnya. Tteapi didengarnya kalimat itu begitu mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku selain aku. Dan kau pikir aku tidak bisa memimpin upacara remeh macam upacara rutin pagi? Ayo, kita mulai upacaranya!" Omel Aomine tiba-tiba terbakar semangat.

Uemura—siapapun lah itu—berhasil membangkitkan jiwa bocah seorang Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara berjalan sukses—tentu saja! Dengan kharismatik Aomine memimpin untuk pertama kalinya—

—atau mungkin, juga untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Perhatian, Saya punya satu pengumuman penting sebelum kita kembali ke tugas masing-masing." Uemura Shogo, sang kepala polisi sektor itu, berbicara lewat sebuah mikrofon selepas upacara selesai.

Semua memerhatikan dengan saksama apa yang akan disampaikan polisi senior itu.

"Kita semua tahu, Aomine Daiki—" Aomine jantungan ketika dirinya dilirik saat namanya disebut, "—adalah salah satu polisi terbaik yang pernah dimiliki kepolisian sektor ini."

Iris biru metalik itu melirik ke arah kanan. Antara malu karena bangga bercampur gelisah dengan kelanjutan kalimat Uemura yang sepertinya takkan enak didengar. Memuji lebih dahulu sebelum menjatuhkan adalah kebiasaannya.

"Karena itu tidaklah aneh apabila hari ini ia akhirnya dapat menjadi pemimpin upacara di sini, walau masih tergolong polisi muda." Lanjut Uemura. Aomine masih waspada.

"Menggantikan saya memimpin upacara untuk pertama kalinya..." Aomine membelalak. Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa ia tidak merasa aneh sedari tadi, ya? Pantas yang mengingatkannya pagi ini untuk datang adalah Uemura langsung. Jangan-jangan polisi senior akan mengangkat jabatannya... menggantikan posisi dirinya? Demi apa?

Kalau ia bisa cepat naik jabatan begini kan melamar Satsuki bisa lebih mudah.

"... dan terakhir kalinya di sini." Lanjut Uemura. Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak kayang di tempat. Selain harapannya tak jadi sesuai keinginannya, kalimat barusan sepertinya menandakan bahwa Aomine akan dipindahtugaskan.

Pergi artinya berpisah dengan Satsuki. Wanita itu takkan bisa terus mengekori dirinya seperti dulu lagi, kan?

Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya terdengar bagai dengungan lebah di telinga pemuda tan itu. Namun, ia sempat menangkap kata dipindahtugaskan. Ternyata benar. Benaknya sibuk mengkhawatirkan teman masa kecilnya. Ketika dia pergi mungkin masih bisa berhubungan, tetapi tidak menjamin tidak ada 'lalat' yang akan menghinggapi Satsuki, bukan?

Bayang Satsuki yang menjauhi masih menghantui Aomine sampai upacara itu benar-benar dibubarkan.

.

"Sekarang, pulanglah kau dan kemasi barangmu. Tiket pesawatmu sudah disiapkan untuk besok pagi."

Aomine memasang ekspresi kaget, sekaget-kagetnya. "Hokkaido?"

Sorot mata sang atasan menyiratkan ia sangat ingin menjewer sang polisi muda bak menjewer bocah kampung. "Kau tidak mendengarkan pengumumanku tadi? Kau. Dipindahtugaskan..."

"Ke Hokkaido?!" Ulang Aomine tak percaya.

Uemura semakin menatapnya tajam. "Ke Indonesia."

Aomine tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali membatu di tempat. Ia cuma pernah beberapa kali mendengar nama negara itu di pelajaran Sejarah semasa masih di Akademi Kepolisian dan melihat orang-orang yang tidak jauh berbeda fisiknya dengan bangsanya sendiri itu di jalan-jalan kota Tokyo sesekali. Tapi cuma itu yang ia tahu, namanya, dan orang-orangnya yang lumayan banyak berada di negaranya. Oh, tidak lupa _idol _dari Indonesia yang menjadi _sister _dari AKB 48. Tidak _nge-fans_, tapi mana bisa pria muda mengacuhkan gadis cantik?

"A... Ada apa, Uemura-san? Bukankah deportasi ke luar negeri itu sangat jarang... Dan lagi kenapa saya? Saya bahkan tidak tahu banyak hal soal Indonesia." Bantah Aomine, berusaha tidak _kebawa perasaan_.

Uemura tersenyum. "Semua orang rendah hati selalu berkata begitu."

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Sialan benar atasannya ini. Dia tahu benar Aomine sama sekali bukan orang yang rendah hati apalagi suka merendah.

"Saya serius." Balas Aomine lagi, lebih tegas.

"Saya juga." Tekan Uemura, dengan tambahan tatapan mengintimidasi yang mengingatkan sang mantan _ace _klub basket akan tatapan kapten Hitler-nya yang membuatnya bisa mendekati maut.

Untuk sesaat keduanya diam, dan menimbulkan atmosfir tidak enak di ruang kerja sang pimpinan—bagi Sakurai yang menemani di situ.

Aomine meringis. "Saya pergi." Ucapnya, sambil bangkit lalu langsung pergi dan menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa ampun.

Sakurai dengan cekatan menyiapkan teh hijau untuk sang pimpinan yang sebenarnya cukup pemarah juga. Dengan hati-hati, disinggungnya topik Aomine setelah beberapa menit Uemura terlihat lebih tenang. "Uemura-san, kenapa Anda tidak sekalian memberitahunya apa yang akan dilakukannya di Indonesia? Tugasnya akan lebih tinggi dari pada di sini. Mungkin ia akan lebih terbujuk, Uemura-san."

Uemura meneguk tehnya perlahan. "Sakurai, kau satu SMA—dan bahkan satu klub—dengan Aomine, bukan? Klub basket? Tidakkah kau mengingat gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjadi guru di _pre-school _di dekat sini?"

Sakurai mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Momoi-san dan aku sering bertemu karena memang tugasku melindungi anak-anak didiknya di jalan."

Uemura tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau peka akan sesuatu di antara keduanya, Aomine dan Satsuki-san itu?"

Polisi muda bersurai coklat muda itu berpikir keras, mengingat. "Keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil?"

Tampaknya Uemura lelah dengan kepolosan bawahannya yang manis ini. "Lebih dari itu, Satsuki-san adalah alasannya untuk masuk ke dunia kepolisian ini."

"Apapun yang kukatakan, sesantai apapun pekerjaannya di sana, pemuda berdarah panas itu takkan bisa menerima. Karena ia hidup menjadi polisi dengan loyalitas palsu untuk menciptakan citra di hadapan Satsuki-san. Walau begitu ia tetap menjadi polisi idaman yang tegas dan jujur." Lanjut Uemura.

Sepasang manik Sakurai menatap atasannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Da... Dari mana Anda bisa tahu semua itu?"

Tetes terakhir teh hijau Sakurai telah diseruput dengan nikmat oleh Uemura. Senyum hangat terlukis di wajah tuanya yang sedikit sangar.

"Itu yang tidak perlu kau ketahui."

.

.

.

.

.

Bagai sedang mendapati seorang pencuri masuk ke kamar apartemennya, Aomine memandang Momoi yang sedang memegang penyedot debu. Dilihatnya kapal pecah tadi pagi kini berubah sebersih rumah seorang suami yang punya istri hobi beres-beres. Yah, barangkali rumah seperti itu yang akan ditempatinya jika istri itu adalah wanita di hadapannya ini.

"O-oh, Hai, Dai-chan!" Sapa Momoi santai. Dilanjutkannya kegiatannya membersihkan karpet. Seharusnya memang tidak aneh kalau wanita itu ada di sini. Aomine pernah memberikan kunci apartemennya agar Momoi bisa leluasa memasukinya, atau membersihkannya seperti sekarang ini.

Hanya saja pria itu kaget menemui orang yang baru saja dikhawatirkannya.

Berusaha santai, Aomine melepas seragamnya dan berganti kaos dan celana pendek. Diraihnya _remote _dan dinyalakannya televisi seraya duduk santai di atas sofa.

"Dai-chan kok malah santai? Tidak tugas hari ini?" Tanya Momoi.

Aomine menjawabnya dengan deheman singkat. Digantinya saluran berkali-kali. Ternyata di pagi hari menjelang siang tidak ada tayangan yang menarik. Ia yang selalu mendapat tugas pagi mana tahu akan hal ini. "Kamu ngapain di sini, Satsuki?"

Momoi tersenyum manis. "Membereskan sarang setan." Disusul dengan kikik pelan sang surai merah muda.

Aomine menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi apapun itu alasan Satsuki-nya datang ke sini, ketika sorot mata itu ditelaahnya tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda ia akan menceritakan alasan itu. Aomine berhenti pada tayangan yang menampilkan investigasi hal remeh-temeh di jalan-jalan kota Tokyo. "Kau tidak memasak sarapan kan, Satsuki?"

Wanita itu cemberut. "Tentu tidak. Puas kau? Tapi tadinya sehabis membereskan aku memang ingin memasak sesuatu."

Dalam hati Aomine bersyukur langsung pulang sebelum dapurnya meledak. "Sini biar kumasakkan _yakimeshi_."

Momoi mengangkat penyedot debu yang dipegangnya. "Kalau begitu aku seduh _Americano _kesukaan kita."

Kata 'kita' itu rasanya begitu menghujam batin sang pria. Kita itu tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat masa kecil, yang sampai saat ini statusnya belum berubah. Tapi tugas ke luar negeri itu bisa merusak segalanya. Segala-galanya.

Sepuluh menit penuh ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan suara televisi yang relatif kecil, desisan masakan Aomine, dan _Americano _yang mengalir ke dua buah gelas pasangan. Ah, mereka bahkan punya gelas pasangan di rumah masing-masing. Kenapa tidak juga lekas mereka satukan keduanya di rumah yang sama?

Harum _yakimeshi seafood _buatan Aomine menggelitik perut Momoi yang sedikit lelah karena membersihkan karpet milik seorang bujang yang tinggal sendirian—dengan kata lain, tidak jauh dari kata kotor. Dengan cekatan, wanita cantik itu menyiapkan makan siang mereka yang terlalu cepat. Setelah sedikit basa-basi seperti mengucapkan _Itadakimasu_, mereka pun melahap makanan dengan khidmat. Tapi kalau mengingat sifat Momoi yang agak cerewet pastinya ada saja pembicaraan yang akan dibukanya.

"Ada apa, sih, Dai-chan? Kok pulang cepat sekali?" Tanya Momoi, dengan mimik yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat begitu penasaran.

Ah, menjadi polisi rupanya meningkatkan kepekaan Aomine terhadap psikologi manusia.

Aomine berdehem. "Ada apa datang sepagi ini dan membersihkannya tanpa ocehan, Satsuki?"

Momoi tertawa kaku. Tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Teman kecilnya ini pun tidak akan bisa dibohongi juga. "Aku kangen saja dengan suasana di sini... hehe..."

Sekilas jawaban itu sungguh terdengar klise dan ketahuan bohongnya, tapi wanita ini beralasan dengan jujur, menurut pandangan Aomine. Kalau Momoi kangen, apa jangan-jangan wanita itu sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Aomine akan dipindahtugaskan ke luar negeri? Kalau begitu kenapa ia malah bertanya balik soal alasan Aomine pulang cepat? Tunggu... Apa justru dia sendiri yang akan pindah meninggalkannya?

Apapun itu, dalam waktu dekat ini mereka pasti akan berpisah, sementara. Semoga.

"Drama banget. Kunci punya, rumah juga nggak jauh, bisa mampir kapan aja, kenapa harus kangen? Tau ya gue bakal pulang cepet?" Semprot Aomine seraya memasukkan suapan terakhirnya. Makanan hampir habis, interogasi tak lama lagi akan dimulai.

Dasar memang bawaannya polisi garang.

Momoi pun menyudahi makan siangnya dengan piring bersih mengkilat. "Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Dai-chan bakal ada di sini. Tapi pas sekali..."

Aomine menghadiahi pemilik surai merah muda itu dengan tatapan tajam kelas intimidasi pelaku kejahatan pencurian atas kalimat Momoi yang digantung barusan. Ketahuan sekali bahwa wanita ini sedang keceplosan. Mungkin dia memang ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tapi tidak siap langsung menceritakannya dan berusaha membuka percakapan dengan hal lain. Tentu saja pria pemilik surai _navy blue _ini tak mau membukanya dengan menceritakan soal hal yang paling tidak disukainya saat ini, soal pembuangan—istilah sarkatisnya—ke luar negeri.

Barangkali untuk sekarang memang itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat tampangnya semakin gahar.

"_A—ano... _Sebenarnya aku pengen curhat sih, Dai-chan. Ta—tapi Dai-chan lagi benar-benar tidak sibuk, kan? Nanti kalau ada panggilan dari sektor langsung pergi saja, tidak usah pedulikan ak—"

"Mulai saja, Satsuki." Kalimat terakhir Momoi barusan semakin merusak suasana hatinya. Langsung pergi saja, tinggalkan aku, itulah kalimat yang akan diucapkan Momoi. Maksudnya memang bukan menyinggung soal kepergiannya nanti. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Wajah Momoi mendadak bersemu merah. Adrenalin sang pria berkulit tan pun memuncak, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sepersekian detik.

"Aku mau membuat pengakuan." Ucap Momoi pelan. Menatap lurus dan tegas ke sepasang mata gelap Aomine yang kebiruan.

Aomine berusaha keras tidak salah tingkah melihatnya. "Silakan."

"_Ehem—" _Menurunkan sedikit grogi, Momoi mencoba berdehem sebentar. "Umurku dua puluh tujuh lebih beberapa bulan saat ini. Usia yang cukup tua dengan tidak ada seorang pria pun yang menjadi pasangan hidupku saat ini—"

_Aku __**teman **__hidupmu, _bisik Aomine, jauh di dasar hati.

"Yah, tapi untungnya kamu juga tidak punya, Dai-chan! Jadi..."

Aomine tidak berani membaca ekspresi Momoi sekarang walau dalam hati tak henti berharap wanita itu akan mengatakan suka.

Dan kenyataannya, selanjutnya wanita itu memang mengatakan suka.

Bahkan, wajah berkulit atletis yang dikira selamanya takkan dapat menampakkan semburat merah, pada hari ini akhirnya memerah. Sampai ke telinga, jika diperhatikan dengan begitu saksama. Wajah itu pun memanas. Sepasang biru metalik di cekungan matanya sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Aomine bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia pergi ke tanah air orang dengan langkah mantap ditemani seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda dan seorang pria berhawa tipis dengan surai biru langit—

—yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan cincin platina di jari manis keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Macha.

Sebutan lain dari rasa teh hijau ini biasa ditemui di berbagai jenis minuman maupun makanan. Biasa dipadu padankan dengan bahan makanan yang menghasilkan warna hijau mirip pandan dengan rasa berbeda, namun tak kalah enaknya. Berasal dari negara matahari dan telah tersebar kenikmatannya di seluruh dunia. Mengandung bahan-bahan sehat penjaga tubuh tanpa kontaminasi zat adiktif yang membuat candu.

Bagimu, rasa inilah yang membuatmu masih mengecap kata enak hingga saat ini. Rasa yang—tidak perduli mengandung adiktif atau tidak—telah membuatmu mencandu. Lebih dahsyat efeknya dari pada kafein yang biasa direguk kebanyakan orang. Rasa dari negeri Sakura ini membuatmu gila hari ini karena tidak bisa segera mendapatkan _Macha Latte _dari Starbucks Coffe langgananmu.

"Anda harus menunggu sekitar dua jam untuk mendapatkan _Macha Latte_. Apakah Anda mau menunggu?"

Kau tahan emosimu kuat-kuat. Mesin mahal ini tahu apa soal menunggu dua jam? Hari ini hampir berakhir—dua jam kurang lima puluh satu menit lagi berganti hari—dan kau belum mengecap _Macha _sama sekali. Bisa gila kerja otakmu. Tapi yang kau hadapi di _counter _zaman baru ini cuma sebuah mesin yang telah diprogram. Bijaksanalah untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa membuat ujung sepatumu bengkok.

"Berikan aku kafein terbaikmu, dan _Macha latte_, **sesegera mungkin**." Ucapku akhirnya, setelah melirik antrian yang mulai memanjang.

_Emoticon _senyum yang memuakkan muncul. "Baik." Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul segelas _Americano _dingin tanpa gula. "Silakan menikmati pesanan Anda! Tolong pesanan _Macha latte _ditunggu hingga kami akan mengantarkannya kepada Anda!"

Kau mencibir. Memang harusnya begitu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa tadi dirimu menunggu sebegitu lamanya.

Sebuah bangku kosong kapasitas empat orang di pojok menjadi pilihanmu. Tempat itu tak mencolok—apalagi cuma akan ada kau seorang di situ—dan kau mulai membuka pipa pelindung berisi denah sebuah proyek pengerjaan rumah yang kaubawa. Starbucks adalah tempat yang tepat bagimu untuk bekerja, karena selarut ini di sini banyak yang tidak datang. Teman-teman sebayamu pun akan lebih memilih exodus atau umbra—yang tiap hari rasanya semakin penuh sesak saja—sebagai tempat bersenang-senang mereka.

Bukannya _workaholic_, tapi bekerja bagimu sama saja dengan hiburan.

Dan berada di rumah untuk mengerjakan segala urusan rumah tangga membantu adik-adik dan ibumu tentu berada di urutan bersenang-senang kesekian. Kamu cinta keluargamu, tapi terima kasih untuk beres-beres, atau mungkin memasak. Semua itu merepotkan, pikirmu. Lebih baik menyenangkan diri sendiri dulu, lalu bersibuk ria di akhir pekan. Tipe orang _last minute _untuk hal-hal berbau rumah tangga.

Mengaku begitu, tapi seringkali ketidakhadiran keluargamu membuatmu merindu. Terlebih di kawasan rumah yang baru kau bangun—dengan bantuan beberapa rekan kontraktor teman masa kampus dahulu—selaku arsitek, begitu luas dan lapang tanpa suara-suara ceria penghias malam-malam sepi. Sengaja kau buat luas untuk kenyamanan keluarga barumu kelak.

Ah, _kayak _sudah ada yang mendekati saja.

Tapi, sungguh, usia dua puluh enam tanpa ada yang berusaha melamar itu terdengar agak menyedihkan. Coret kata agak, memang menyedihkan. Kalau cuma mendekati dan mengajak main-main alias pacaran saja sih banyak. Dengan postur sedang—walau agak kelihatan pendek karena kurangnya olahraga—kulit sawo matang khas Indonesia yang kadang membuat gairah, rambut hitam lurus sedikit ikal alami di ujungnya begitu mengkilat setiap harinya, sepasang iris hitam obdisian cemerlang yang tak terlalu menyipit dibuat sedikit terlihat lebar dengan kacamata lensa cekung berwarna biru metalik, serta garis bibir yang senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum ceria di hadapan orang-orang terdekat, kamu cukup disukai beberapa lelaki. Semua cukup gigih mendapatkan perhatianmu yang agak tidak peka _saking _cintanya pada seni arsitektur, atau naskah novel yang dengan gigih kau coba buat. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya ingin mencoba dirimu. Tidak semua dalam konteks seksual juga, ada yang cuma sebatas pacaran biasa, tapi yang diinginkan wanita berumur dua puluh enam apalagi kalau bukan _married_? Kalau cuma pacar yang bisa mengisi kesepian di rumah besarmu, bisa-bisa terjadi _accident_.

Bukannya kamu juga tidak usaha, sih. Berhubung cita-cita dinikahi dokter masih begitu kuat sampai sekarang, kau banyak bergaul dengan anak-anak kedokteran, tak perduli kau fobia darah apalagi mayat. Tapi rasanya anak kedokteran itu mudah sekali ya dapat pasangan. Satu pun tiada yang mendekatimu. Tapi itu bukan alasan kau menolak semua tawaran pacaran yang diberikan, sih. Mama dari jauh sudah berusaha mencarikan juga dari anak-anak kenalannya yang _bejibun_—terutama yang dokter. Anak dan ibu yang sama-sama berpikiran sistematis. Tapi nyatanya ya sampai sekarang masih saja sendiri.

Berdua, sih. Sama denah proyek barumu.

Kau meringis. Bukan karena _Americano _itu lebih pahit dari yang kau duga, tapi karena kau malah jadi memikirkan topik sensitif itu setelah tak sengaja melihat sebuah pasangan di pojokan hampir tak terlihat yang sedang berbagi kopi dengan bibir bertautan. Bukannya kau _kepingin_, tapi hal begitu kan lebih nikmat setelah semuanya halal—dan ujungnya berpikir pernikahan yang tak kunjung kau lakukan.

Coba tiba-tiba ada dokter tampan ya, yang datang lalu mengajak nikah dengan begitu islami.

Ah, indahnya sebuah imaji.

Tunggu, ini sih namanya melenceng lagi. Ayo, kerja! Barangkali dari desain yang akan kau ajukan ke calon pemilik rumah nanti bisa kau tambah atau ubah sesuatu agar lebih indah. Kau mencari _headphone _di dalam tas kecilmu untuk mengalihkan fokusmu kembali ke pekerjaan dengan lagu-lagu klasik lama, dan menemukan STNK yang belum sempat dimasukkan kembali ke dompet.

Jadi ingat lagi, kan.

Kau masukkan STNK itu ke dalam dompetmu berikut beberapa uang kertas berwarna merah yang sedikit berceceran di tas kesayanganmu. Yah, jadi ingat, beberapa jam lalu saat kau sedang gusar di tengah macetnya ibukota—apalagi dengan kendaraan beroda dua tanpa pendingin ruangan—beberapa polisi kemiskinan yang gemar memeras kaum lemah mencegatnya dan memeras mangsa empuknya, kau. Jika saja denahmu tak berharga, sudah kau hajar mereka sebisamu dengan pipa tempat kau menaruh denahmu. Singkat cerita, mereka menyebutkan kesalahan yang kau rasa sama sekali tak kau lakukan dan meminta uang tutup mulut lima ratus ribu. Dasar gila, padahal itu kan uang hidupmu seminggu ke depan. Memang cuma mereka yang butuh hidup di dalam kerasnya ibukota?

Mati-matian kau berargumen. Dari cara diplomatis sampai terpaksa tarik urat leher. Gusar, dengan fitur _free call _kau hubungi teman akrabmu semasa SMA dulu yang sekarang ada di kepolisian. Tidak tahu, sih, jadi apa. Yang penting orang kepolisian. Setelahnya dengan tawa menyebalkan, sang teman menyuruh rekannya melepaskanmu. Ketiga polisi 'iseng' itu tampak tak puas, maka kau menghadiahkan beberapa tamparan 'kecil' di pipi mereka. Kasihan, tampang belum pernah pacar pasti belum pernah merasakan sakitnya ditampar cewek ketika putus.

Tawa sinis menggema di hatimu. Semua polisi sama saja. Termasuk temanmu itu sendiri. Setelah mengalami kejadian busuk seperti ini, kau tentu saja semakin membenci polisi. Benci tingkat tinggi. Benci sampai tangan yang kau gunakan untuk menampar mereka masih terasa panas karena terbakar emosi kelakuan mereka yang tidak jujur.

"Permisi, pesanan _Macha Latte _Anda telah siap. Mohon maaf telah menunggu lama, walau waktu dua jam yang pertama diperkirakan dapat dipersingkat menjadi satu jam saja."

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahmu. "Akhirnya, Mbak. Ampun deh lama banget, lama-lama saya pesen duluan nih kalo mau ke sini."

Sang pelayan tersenyum hangat. "Boleh. Lewat saya saja, Mbak. Saya ada _shift _setiap hari."

Kau menyambut tawaran sang pelayan dengan binar-binar mata obdisian. "Serius, Mbak? Wah, asik! Ini mbak, _add_ id line saya aja! Tapi langsung di _add _balik ya, Mbak! Sini saya pastiin sekalian!"

Terbentuklah sebuah persahabatan baru yang _random_.

Setelah sang pelayan kembali ke balik _counter_, kau menatap kertas denahmu yang belum kau apa-apakan. Bahkan memikirkan pun tidak. Dengan gusar kau gulung kembali denah itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam pipa. Kau tinggalkan Starbucks itu dan duduk di anak tangga yang menjulang di taman sekitar bangunan rumah para kafein itu. Mencoba melihat langit malam—ralat, larut pagi—dengan bintang, tapi terhalang gedung-gedung tingkat yang tinggi menjulang di sekitarnya. Belum lagi kumpulan polusi yang menggumpal hasil sisa bahan bakar selama berhari-hari.

Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali ke bawah selimut tebal di kamar superluasmu yang dingin di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Hai guys, Author angin-anginan ini kembali muncul dengan Dating sim. setelah bikin di fandom sebelah. Tapi ini yang panjang uhuhuhahahaha dan polisi pula uhfff rasanya si Aho itu jadi polisi so hottie. Tapi kalo dibandingin sama polisi Indonesia sih adalah yang ganteng mah pasti. Sudahlah nanti aku makin tak karuan dibuatnya.

Btw, review ya~! Soalnya ini bahkan belum sampe pertemuan readers sama Ahomine wkwk


	2. 2 : Tan Meets Tan

Sebuah telepon di pagi-pagi buta berdering membangunkanmu.

"Halo?" Jawabmu setengah tidur.

"_Mbak! Tolongin aku dong!"_

Mendengar suara berat yang kau kenal itu, matamu terbuka seketika.

"Adek? Ada apa pagi-pagi telepon? Jangan bilang Ibu jatoh dari tangga hanya sebagai alasan supaya aku pulang yang sebenarnya mudah diketahui itu bohong karena rumah kita memang tidak punya tangga?" Tanyamu sinis.

Terdengar keluhan di seberang. _"Aduh, masih gelap aja udah bawel. Aku lupa kasih tau ya kalau ospek FISIP minggu depan dan kamu nawarin aku tinggal di rumahmu dari pada ngekos?"_

Astaga.

"Ya Tuhan! Maaf Dek, aku lupa banget! Terus gimana? Udah sampe?" Tanyamu setelah sadar.

"_Belum. Nanti tengah hari mungkin baru sampai. Mbak bisa jemput?" _

"Hmm... Kuusahakan. Tapi habis itu jangan protes ya kalau aku mampir-mampir ke tempat proyek."

Terdengar suara tawa yang beradu dengan bisingnya desingan kereta di seberang sana. _"Iya iya. Dasar orang sibuk!"_

"Ya, dan karena aku sibuk, jangan ganggu-ganggu lagi waktu tidur orang sibuk ini!"

_Tut tut_

Kau menutup telepon tanpa mendengar tawa nista adikmu lagi. Tak peduli. Lalu kembali ke balik selimut yang hangat pukul dua pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**** More OC inside!—Future!AU—Indonesia!AU—Maybe a little OOC (Namanya juga Dating sim. LOL)—Maybe typo(s)—Dilanjutkan sesuai mood dan kondisi—ReadersxDaiki.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Inspired by manga "High School Girl and Policeman"_

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tan meets Tan

.

.

.

.

.

Jakarta itu sebelas dua belas sama Tokyo, gumam Aomine, setibanya di ibukota negara dengan bendera merah putih ini.

Jika saja orang-orang Indonesia yang mendengar komentar Aomine ini, pasti akan memprotes segenap jiwa dan raga. Jakarta kotor, Jakarta sempit, Jakarta panas, Jakarta macet, Jakarta gila—

—Jakarta kejam.

Tapi sepenglihatan pria berumur dua puluh tujuh itu dari balik kaca mobil polisi Indonesia yang membunyikan sirine sekencang-kencangnya agar dapat menembus kemacetan—yang membuat Aomine dan tampang garangnya sangat terlihat kriminal—Jakarta tetaplah sebuah ibukota yang dipenuhi hiruk pikuk kegiatan manusia yang tak kenal lelah mencari lembar-lembar kertas. Sama saja dengan Tokyo. Hanya saja Tokyo lebih beruntung karena berada di dalam naungan negara maju dengan orang-orang berdisiplin tinggi.

Aomine tersenyum miris, berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Apanya yang disiplin tinggi tapi kejahatan seksual, bunuh diri, dan ketidakpercayaan terhadap tuhan merajalela di tiap sudut kota? Yang dunia lihat memang hanya sebagian orang. Sebagian. Apa Jakarta juga begitu? Di balik semua keramahannya, ia menyimpan malaikat-malaikat sebagai penghuninya? Entah malaikat penebar rezeki ataukah pencabut nyawa.

Ah, sudahlah.

Polisi muda itu pun turun dari mobil yang baginya terlalu sempit itu. Salah seorang polisi muda yang juga ikut menjemputnya tampak membantu pria dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter itu turun dari mobil.

"_Da—da—daijoubu ka?—Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" _Tanya sang polisi terbata, sambil melirik ke layar ponsel pintarnya sesekali. Aomine tersenyum ramah ketika menyadari bahwa polisi itu sepertinya sedang menyontek kamus demi berkomunikasi dengan dirinya.

"_Daijoubu desu—baik-baik saja—err..."_ Aomine berusaha keras mengingat nama polisi di depannya ini. Aduh, susah sekali sih, namanya. Siapa ya? Kalau tidak salah depannya Re...

"Rheka _desu_. _Yo—yoro—shiku na, Aomine-san._" Bantu sang polisi seraya menjabat tangan besar Aomine. Berkenalan untuk kedua kalinya.

Baru saja Aomine akan menjawab dengan malas seperti kebiasaannya, tapi ia ingat, tinggal di negara kepulauan ini tidak gratis. Ia mewakili kepolisian negaranya, jadi harus menjaga reputasi. Duh, kenapa ia diberi peran besar macam ini, sih? Biasanya yang seperti ini cuma akan mampir kepada orang semacam Akashi Seijuurou atau Akashi Seijuurou atau Aka—Midorima Shintarou mungkin juga boleh. Kenapa dia yang paling bodoh dan tidak peka ini malah disuruh menjaga _image _orang-orang sebangsanya? Salah sedikit, maka matilah mereka semua.

Eh, tidak. Justru kalau salah bertindak sedikit maka tamatlah karirnya. Lalu miskin dan tidak berpenghasilan. Lalu impian soal keluarga kecil bahagia yang—

—ah, kalau impian soal itu memang sudah hancur sejak dua puluh empat jam lalu kan.

"_Do—douzo, Aomine-san—silakan, Aomine-san." _

Kedua polisi itu pun masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian. Di sana, Aomine disambut hangat walau sebagian besar ia sendiri tidak paham bahasanya. Yang digunakan bahasa inggris sementara Aomine cuma bisa bahasa jepang dan bahasa isyarat. Untung Uemura bilang ia akan belajar bahasa Indonesia di kursus yang harus dihadirinya dua kali seminggu.

"_Sumimasen—maaf. _Tugas saya selama di sini apa, ya? Selain itu, saya di sini kira-kira berapa lama?" Tanya Aomine, dalam bahasa Jepang tentunya.

Para polisi Indonesia saling berpandangan dan akhirnya semua jatuh kepada Rheka. Sempat ada beberapa perdebatan yang diributkan mereka, tapi akhirnya Rheka menggenggam kembali ponsel pintarnya dan menghampiri Aomine. "_Sumimasen, mou ichido, Aomine-san—maaf, sekali lagi, Aomine-san."_

Tak lama kemudian, Rheka telah menjadi penerjemah dadakan berkat _smartphone_.

"Anda tidak tahu? Anda akan berada di sini selama kurang lebih satu tahun dan bertugas mendidik polisi-polisi Indonesia di sini." Jelas—terjemah—Rheka.

Mendidik. Sialan si tua Uemura.

"Saya kira Anda sudah dibekali macam-macam dari Jepang, ternyata..." Entah itu komentar sengaja dipotong oleh terjemahan Rheka atau memang hanya itu yang diucapkan sang polisi kepala, tapi ini membuat Aomine kesal. Baik, dia salah karena tidak mendengarkan petuah Uemura. Tapi kepolisian Jepang tidak bisa diremehkan!

"Maaf, mungkin saya masih _jetlag _setelah dari pesawat. Saya tidak biasa naik pesawat sejauh ini. Mohon maaf juga karena saya tidak membawa apa-apa dari Jepang untuk Anda semua. Saya harap Anda semua bisa menunggu, saya akan meminta kiriman dari negara saya." Ucap Aomine panjang lebar sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk komunikasi. Tampak wajah-wajah merasa malu tapi mau.

Dalam hati Aomine berniat melempar mie instan satu-satu, di samping membuat bangkrut kantung dompet Uemura.

Setelah sepi, Rheka dan seorang polisi muda lain yang bernama Moses menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Aomine ke apartemen tempat polisi tinggi itu akan tinggal setahunan ini. Moses sebagai pengemudi dan Rheka sebagai penerjemah. Apartemen itu lingkungan sekitarnya kurang nyaman, tapi buat Aomine yang biasa mendapati Tokyo yang teratur—tapi tidak teratur—itu, mungkin hanya belum biasa saja tinggal di negara Tropis ini.

"Sebenarnya, gue agak malas mengantar polisi tinggi gede item ini. Kesannya kita kayak supir taksi atau apa. Tapi lumayanlah bisa tidak panas-panasan sehari tapi gaji tetap sama." Cerocos Rheka dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"_Ano, nani ka?—Anu, ada apa ya?" _Tanya Aomine. Bukannya kepo, tapi kan waspada saja kalau-kalau mereka bisa dengan seenaknya menggosipkan karena Aomine tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Rheka menyengir kuda. "_Na—nandemonai—tidak ada apa-apa._ Saya hanya sedang melontarkan lelucon asal negeri saya. Kan tidak lucu kalau saya terjemahkan juga ke bahasa jepang, Aomine-san."

Aomine tersenyum maklum. Setidaknya sebulanan mungkin ia harus bertahan digosipkan dengan sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti. Kalau dengan para wanita sih tidak apa, karena pasti isinya tentang pujian setinggi langit untuk postur tubuh dan aura _badass_-nya yang seksi. Kalau laki-laki? Setahu Aomine, negeri yang terkenal dengan sopan-santun ini tidak punya banyak berita adanya gay, jadi dia aman. Makanya, pasti kedua polisi ini hendak bergosip—bisa jadi iri—tentang dirinya.

Hah... Lebih baik dibicarakan oleh para wanita Indonesia yang, aduhai, ternyata wanita negeri tropis bisa lebih memesona dengan kelopak yang lebih lebar secara alami. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya sendiri bukan tipe yang akan digilai para wanita tropis itu. Toh mereka sudah banyak melihat pria tan di negara mereka sendiri, sial.

Lalu, setelah beberapa menit yang membosankan di dalam mobil bersirine kencang ini, Rheka memecahkan suasana dan bertanya pada Aomine. "Aomine-san, apakah benar nama apartemen yang akan kau tempati adalah Starlite?"

Aomine mengangguk yakin. Uemura sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa segala kebutuhannya di Indonesia telah disediakan oleh seorang makelar dari Indonesia. Termasuk kursus dan apartemen. Aomine bahkan sempat melihat bangunan apartemen Starlite itu. Dua kali mewahnya tempat tinggal Aomine di Tokyo—walau tempatnya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat sih. Sebelum berangkat, Aomine sudah memberikan kertas alamat yang disalinnya dari website agar Moses sang supir bisa mengantarnya. Dan alamat itu seharusnya tidak salah.

Memang tidak salah, sih.

Mobil polisi itu mematikan sirinenya lalu berhenti di sebuah tempat yang agak... berantakan. Tempat ini sungguh seperti baru direnovasi. Moses turun dari mobil dan meminta seseorang untuk membukakan gerbang sementara Aomine tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya dan ikut turun untuk melihat mengapa apartemen yang dilihatnya mewah di website ini bisa begitu kotor.

Namun, sebelum sempat keluar Moses sudah kembali ke mobil. "Masuk dulu aja deh." Ucapnya, yang tentunya tidak dimengerti Aomine. Yang jelas karenanya pria tan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun. Gerbang pun dibuka lalu masuklah mobil polisi itu ke kawasan apartemen mewah Starlite—

—yang ternyata baru berupa kerangka bangunan tinggi yang sama sekali tidak mewah.

Ketiganya pun hanya bisa terdiam heran. Setelah berhasil memarkir di tempat yang aman dari pekerjaan konstruksi bangunan apartemen itu, ketiganya keluar dan mencari orang yang kira-kira bisa bertanggung jawab akan kasus Aomine ini.

"Aomine-san, kau benar-benar tidak salah alamat kan?" Tanya Rheka, agak gugup.

Aomine menatapnya garang. "Tidak! Sungguh!"

Di tengah kebimbangan ketiga polisi muda itu, datanglah seorang wanita muda dan seorang pria yang agak lebih tua memakai topi kuning khas pekerja proyek dengan wajah yang sama bimbangnya. Melihat sosok sang wanita, tanpa perlu suit dengan Moses, Rheka langsung keluar untuk menghadapinya.

"(your name)! Ini aku, Rheka! Teman satu OSIS dulu!" Teriaknya.

Sang wanita tertegun. Keduanya pun terlibat obrolan yang cukup panjang sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran Aomine dan Moses tidak terbendung lagi. Keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan mencari informasi, terutama karena sang penerjemah sendiri ada di luar mobil.

Melihat Moses dan Aomine keluar mobil, Rheka tampak salah tingkah. "Maaf, aku kebanyakan nostalgia masa lalu. Ternyata, apartemen Starlite itu sekarang tidak ada. Sekarang. Apartemen ini baru saja akan dibangun dengan temanku ini sebagai arsitekturnya, Moses." Jelas Rheka.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Moses. "(your name)" katanya dan dibalas dengan tindakan yang sama oleh polisi itu.

"Oh iya. Pas sekali ada kamu nih, (your name). Bahasa jepangnya ngenalin orang ke orang lain apa sih?" Tanya Rheka.

Kamu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya begitu deh? _Kochira wa (your name)-san_, kalau tidak salah. Aku sudah sedikit lupa." Jawabmu.

Aomine tersentak. Wanita—yang disinyalir memiliki nama (your name) itu—bisa berbahasa Jepang!

"Nah, _Kochira wa (your name)-san, Aomine-san. Kochira wa Aomine-san, (your name)." _Rheka mengenalkanmu kepada Aomine. Kalian pun berjabat tangan.

"_Sumimasen_, _(your name)-san. _Saya polisi dari Jepang yang dipindahtugaskan ke sini untuk sementara." Ucap Aomine dalam bahasa Jepang.

Kamu menyeringai. "Oh, deportasi." Sindirmu, dalam bahasa Jepang.

(Selanjutnya jika kau sedang berbicara dengan Aomine, pasti dalam bahasa Jepang)

"Ehem. Yang jelas saya seharusnya tinggal di apartemen Starlite, namun kenapa malah tidak ada apa-apa di sini? Saya yakin Moses-san tidak salah alamat." Tanya Aomine, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, dia memang tidak salah alamat." Kau membenarkan. "Sayangnya, apartemen Starlite ini sedang kubangun dan paling cepat enam bulan lagi baru akan selesai. Bagaimana mungkin kamu seharusnya tinggal di sini sementara apartemen yang kamu sebut-sebut itu masih berbentuk gambar dalam genggamanku?"

Aomine melihat gambar besar yang kau bawa. Sebuah cetak biru apartemen Starlite.

"Kemarin, atasanku mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah diurusnya dan ia dengan jelas menyebutkan apartemen ini. Ia bilang, ia sudah membayar semuanya dan bahkan mendapatkan nomor kamarku." Jelas Aomine.

Kamu mendelik. "Aku turut berduka cita. Berarti kamu—dan atasanmu—dan siapapun yang mengurusmu soal tempat tinggal itu, telah ditipu." Ucapmu pada Aomine. "Nah, pulang sana. Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku."

"Whoa... galak sekali, (your name)..." Komentar Rheka, yang malah membuat temperamenmu semakin tinggi.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib Aomine-san? Kita nggak punya iuran buat mengurusnya kan..." Tanya Moses, kebingungan.

"Well... Jangan memalak pengendara ya buat ngurusin orang _nigga _ini." Ucapmu ketus, mengingat betapa bencinya kau kepada perilaku beberapa polisi yang seperti itu. Karena kau tahu benar Rheka beberapa kali melakukannya.

"Hei..." Aomine menatapmu tidak suka. "Tadi aku menangkap kata _nigga _dari mulutmu. Kau mengataiku ya? Asal kau tahu saja, untuk ukuran wanita Indonesia pun, kau ini termasuk hitam juga." Ejek Aomine yang sudah jengkel.

Perempatan imajinatif muncul di ujung dahimu. "Hitam ya?! Pria yang punya selera payah rupanya, tidak bisa membedakan kulit eksotis."

"Selera payah? Kalau kau melihat orang yang kusuka... walau mungkin tidak secantik aktris Indonesia, kau akan menarik kata-katamu." Kecam Aomine.

Kau tertawa. "Oh, haha. Kita baru bertemu sepuluh menit lalu. Mana peduli aku dengan wanita tak kukenal yang bahkan bukan milikmu?"

Kata-katamu tepat pada sasaran. "Tahu apa kamu soal kehidupan pribadiku, wanita yang baru kutemui sepuluh menit lalu?" Balas Aomine sewot.

"Dari kalimat seperti itu saja aku bisa ketahuan, dasar laki-laki yang polos. Mudah dibaca." Balasmu lagi tak kalah sengit.

Moses tidak tahan lagi. "Apapun yang kalian perdebatkan, tolong berhenti."

Keduanya pun diam. Sedikit malu sebenarnya berkelakuan layaknya anak kecil saling mengejek.

"(your name), kamu kan arsitek. Kamu tidak punya apartemen atau apa gitu rumah yang bisa gratis ditinggali?" Tanya Rheka tanpa malu-malu.

"Kamu pikir aku ini konglomerat kaya atau apa? Arsitek itu kan cuma menggambar—dan teman-temanku yang membangunnya selaku kontraktor. Kau tahu aku cuma arsitek biasa yang cuma punya sebuah rumah bertingkat dua di kawasan perumahan kelas menengah. Dan aku tinggal sendirian." Jawabmu ketus.

"Maafkan kami." Moses membungkuk seraya memukul rusuk rekannya. "Dia memang sedikit kurang sopan."

"Aku bahkan lebih paham darimu, sepertinya. Nah, sekarang pergilah dari sini dan urus sendiri si polisi itu." Tegasmu.

Aomine menatapmu tajam—sedikit menyeramkan sebenarnya—dan membuatmu harus memalingkan wajah. Sejujurnya, yah, di balik semua ejekan yang dilemparkanmu tadi, kau mengakui bahwa polisi bersurai _navy blue _itu tampan. Sayangnya ekspresi menyeramkan itu malah lebih mirip penjahat yang harusnya ditangkapnya.

"Baik." Jawab Moses, lagi-lagi mengambil alih peran untuk mendinginkan atmosfer. "Sekali lagi, maafkan kami telah membuat keributan." Dengan _gentle _polisi itu membungkuk diikuti Aomine lalu Rheka.

Ketiganya pun bersiap pergi ketika tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswa dengan tas besar berlari ke hadapan mereka.

"Whoaa! Polisi beneran! Jangan-jangan kalian sedang menyelidiki sesuatu di sini?" Cerocos mahasiswa itu. Ketiga polisi itu mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa aneh masuk ke lokasi proyek dan langsung mengomentari mereka seenaknya.

Kau mendekat ke arah para polisi dan menemukan sang mahasiswa yang tadinya tertutup oleh tubuh Aomine. Seorang mahasiswa yang ternyata sangat kau kenal. Seorang mahasiswa yang tadinya akan kau jemput setelah keributan ini selesai.

"Adit! Kok kamu ada di sini?!" Pekikmu kaget. Belum selesai rupanya kejutan hari ini. "Kan sudah kubilang aku akan jemput nanti, dan kau kusuruh menunggu di stasiun!"

Mahasiswa yang ternyata adikmu itu membalasnya dengan cengiran tak bersalah. "Maaf, habisnya aku bosan menunggu. Lagipula untungnya lokasi proyek Mbak juga tidak jauh kan dari stasiun?"

Kau memijat keningmu yang berkedut. Untung saja anak petualang itu tidak hilang kemana-mana. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Adikmu mengacuhkannya. "Salam kenal Pak Polisi! Nama saya Adit, mahasiswa FISIP UI!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Moses. Walau sedikit bingung, Moses menyambutnya dengan wibawa. Rheka juga, yang sedikit mengenali sosok Adit sebagai adikmu. Lalu Aomine juga, walau tidak mengerti.

Merasa lebih cepat jika bertanya denganmu, Aomine pun memandangmu dan bertanya dalam bahasa jepang. "Anak ini bicara apa?"

Kau memutar matamu, sedikit gusar. _"Kochira wa watashi no otouto, Adit. _Nah, _Adit, Kochira wa Aomine-san_."

Adit memandang Aomine dengan binar kekaguman. "Bahasa Jepang! Wah, aku juga bisa, lho! _Watashi wa Adit desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Aomine-san. _Aomine-san itu polisi dari Jepang ya? Kok bisa ada di sini? Kereeen...!"

Lagi-lagi kau memijat keningmu. Adikmu ini sampai kapanpun rasanya susah dibuat dewasa.

"Ah, saya sedang bertugas di Indonesia, untuk masa setahun." Jawab Aomine diplomatis.

"_Sou desu ne_—Oh gitu. Selamat bertugas ya, Aomine-san! Semoga betah tinggal di Indonesia!" Balas Adit, masih antusias.

Melihat kehebohan Adit—yang sama sekali berbeda denganmu, kakaknya—wajah Rheka tiba-tiba seperti menemukan pencerahan. Ia pun berkomentar, "bagaimana mau betah, dia itu baru saja ditipu sama orang yang bilang apartemen buatan kakakmu ini sudah jadi."

Moses melotot tak suka, tapi kalimat itu sudah terlanjur terucap.

"Wah, kasihan sekali." Ucap Adit dalam bahasa Jepang. "Berarti sekarang Aomine-san tidak punya tempat tinggal, ya?"

"_Hai—_Ya." Jawab Aomine singkat.

Rheka tersenyum mencurigakan sejak tadi, dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandanganmu. Ah, jangan-jangan polisi licik itu memanfaatkan adikmu untuk...

"Mbak," Adit memandangmu dengan wajah tampannya yang dipoloskan—andalannya. "Aomine-san tinggal sama kita aja, yuk." Sarannya dengan bahasa Jepang. Sengaja.

Tuh kan.

Kamu pun melotot kaget. "Dit, nggak boleh gitu, dong! Kita kan baru kenal sama dia dan emangnya kamu bisa menjamin dia orang baik? Lagi pula kamu nggak papa karena sama-sama laki-laki!" Protesmu dalam bahasa Indonesia, sengaja supaya Aomine tidak mengerti.

Adit tersenyum _innocent_. "Lah, salah sendiri Mbak nggak nikah-nikah, jadinya aku kan nggak punya temen di rumah Mbak."

_Jegerrr!_

Rupanya anak ini cari mati.

Melihatmu yang syok, Adit menepuk bahumu pelan. "Ayolah Mbak, lagi pula siapa tahu polisi Jepang kan nggak jahat seperti yang Mbak suka keselin dari polisi-polisi kita. Lagipula kita semua juga bisa kan bahasa Jepang, komunikasi jadi mudah buat semua."

Iya, sih.

Tapi, gila aja kalau membiarkan si polisi _nigga _itu tinggal di rumahmu!

"_Ne, Aomine-san_ bisa tinggal di rumah saya, lho." Ucap Adit seenaknya. "Ayo memohon juga sama si bos."

Aomine menatapmu kesal tapi kemudian ekspresinya mengiba—walau sedikit tidak rela. Lalu ia membungkuk, _"Onegai shimasu."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, kau memijit keningmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Iya, deh."_

.

.

.

.

.

Mamamu menjerit kolosal di seberang sambungan skype.

"Laki-laki? Adit, kamu jangan aneh-aneh deh!" Omelnya begitu tahu ada seorang polisi mutasi dari Jepang yang akan tinggal di rumah anak perawannya beserta adik lelakinya.

Adit tersenyum santai. "Tenang, Ma. Aomine-san bisa tinggal di lantai dua kok. Ruang kerjanya kakak juga bisa dipindah ke lantai satu dan aku pindah ke lantai dua. Biar nanti aku yang _guard _Mbak kalo ada apa-apa."

Melihat tampang sangar sang calon penghuni baru rumah anaknya, alis sang mama berkerut ragu.

"Sa... salam kenal. Nama saya Aomine." Ucapnya sedikit terbata setelah diajari oleh Adit.

Wajah tua sang Papa pun tiba-tiba muncul di layar iPad Adit. "Oh, salam kenal. Saya Papanya (your name) dan Adit."

"Kasihan banget tau Pa, Aomine-san ini abis ditipu. Dia udah bayar segala macam biaya buat tinggal setahun di apartemen buatan Mbak yang notabene belum selesai. Bukan salahnya Mbak sih, tapi intinya kan dia jadi belum punya tempat tinggal." Bujuk Adit, memanfaatkan kesempatan hubungannya yang dekat dengan sang Papa.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa dia satu tahun di Indonesia?" Tanya Papa.

Kau pun cemberut dan memalingkan muka saja, sementara Adit menjawab dengan lugas. "Aomine-san ini polisi Jepang, Pa! Dia tugas di sini setahun buat mendidik beberapa polisi gitu deh Pa, kayak _training camp _tapi Aomine-san yang jadi gurunya."

"Polisi, Pa! Polisi!" Protesmu kesal sambil melirik Aomine tajam. Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kakak beradik ini bicarakan. Intinya ia tahu mereka sedang membujuk orang tua mereka untuk izin tinggalnya di rumahmu. Yah, mungkin cuma Adit, dan tentu saja kau malah akan menghalanginya.

"Iya, polisi, Pa! Jadi kan bisa bantu-bantu Adit lho Pa di beberapa mata kuliah. Kan lumayan nyambung dong sama kriminologi?" Bujuk mahasiswa baru itu tak pantang menyerah. "Lumayan kan, Mbak?"

Kau memutar pandanganmu. "Nyambung apanya. Kamu kuizinkan masuk kriminologi kan justru karena supaya kamu nggak bisa jadi polisi macam dia ini."

Sang Papa pun memijat keningnya yang sudah berkerut. "Duh, sudah-sudah, nggak bagus sudah dewasa masih suka berantem begitu."

Kalian pun saling cemberut dan membuang muka.

"(Your name) juga, jangan selalu berpikiran buruk tentang polisi dong. Mungkin ada baiknya juga si Aomine-san itu bisa mengubah pandangan kamu soal polisi. Atau malah buat tambah dewasa." Ujar sang Papa.

"Apa? Yang ada aku tambah kesel, Pa." Protesmu.

"Lagian tampang nggak selalu menunjukkan sifat kok—walau kelihatannya sangar. Lagi pula Adit kan juara capoeira bukan tanpa kemampuan. Dan lagi dengan sikap kerasmu itu juga Papa yakin kok kamu bisa jaga diri. Coba aja terima dia di rumahmu, sekalian bantu orang, dan siapa tahu bisa kasih kamu pengalaman soal dunia luar. Dia kan dari Jepang?" Saran sang Papa.

Tampak mamamu di belakangnya mulai mengangguk setuju.

Kamu mendesis tidak suka.

"Nah, sekarang coba kamu bilang padanya kalau kami membolehkan." Ucap Papa. Adit yang tampak antusias siap menjelaskan, tapi kau langsung menghadapi Aomine sebelum Adit sempat bicara macam-macam.

"Aomine-san, _omedetou—_selamat—kamu boleh tinggal di rumah ini." Ujarmu dengan bahasa Jepang dan juga nada yang kelewat tegas—seperti sedang memerintah bawahan.

Sebenarnya Aomine kesal sih merasa begitu direndahkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Kamu adalah induk semangnya.

"Dengan beberapa syarat tentunya. Teritorimu yang bisa kau jelajahi dengan bebas adalah kamarmu di lantai dua. Kalau bisa sekalian saja kamu hidup di lantai itu, kecuali untuk kerja. Ada televisi, kamar mandi, kulkas, dan tentunya wifi di sana. Adit akan mengawasimu." Jelasmu.

Adit tampak mengangguk setuju. "Galak amat, Mbak."

Kau mengacuhkan adikmu dan melanjutkan. "Kami tidak akan menarik bayaran darimu, asal kamu juga berperan dalam mengurus rumah kami. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sarapan setiap pagi—ini bukan hotel—dan kamu masih boleh ke ruang tamu. Hemat air dan listrik itu wajib, dan jangan pernah bawa rekan-rekan polisimu itu ke sini. Tidak ada jam malam, tapi jangan harap aku atau Adit mau membukakan pintu buatmu kalau kamu membangunkan kami malam-malam!"

Aomine mengangguk pasrah. Begitu detail dan penuh aturan, tapi ia paham bahwa kamu memang harus melakukan ini. Aomine adalah orang baru bagimu dan kamu sendiri tidak tahu kan kalau Aomine pun tidak akan macam-macam padamu atau adikmu—walau kenyataannya memang takkan dilakukannya sih. Bahkan, diam-diam polisi berkulit tan itu sedikit kagum dengan ketegasanmu yang menunjukkan martabatmu sebagai wanita baik-baik.

"_Wakatta—_saya mengerti. Jadi... sekarang, bisa kita masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Aomine tanpa segan-segan. Kamu pun mencari-cari kunci dan membuka pintu rumahmu.

Adit langsung sigap. "Sudah, Pa, Ma. Ibu kos-nya udah bacain pasal tadi. _Deal. _Sekarang kami masuk ya, Pa, Ma!"

"Wah, jadi kalian dari tadi ada di kursi teras? Yaampun, ya sudah, masuk. Bilang ke Aomine-san, suruh dia jaga kakakmu ya, Nak." Pesan sang Papa dengan sedikit berbisik, agar kamu tak mendengarnya.

Lalu sambungan skype pun terputus bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu rumah.

"Nah, selamat datang di rumah kita, Aomine-san!" Sambut Adit kelewat ceria.

Aomine menjawabnya dengan senyum formal. Sedikit banyak bersyukur juga masalah tempat tinggalnya telah lewat, walau kebebasannya jadi sedikit terkungkung.

"Sekarang sudah sore, dan hanya ada satu kamar kosong di bawah dan di atas. Adit, kamu bereskan barang-barangmu dulu dan sementara hari ini tidur di lantai satu. Aomine-san, kamu bisa pakai kamar Adit dulu di atas dan besok setelah aku memindahkan kantorku ke kamar bawah—kalian harus membantuku!—Aomine-san bisa pindah ke sana." Jelasmu panjang lebar.

Adit pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai membongkar ranselnya. Sementara itu kamu memandu Aomine ke lantai dua. Polisi mutasi dari Jepang itu memerhatikan sekellilingnya dengan saksama. Ia sudah dibuat kaget dengan betapa luasnya rumah ini—lima ratus meter persegi untuk kedua bangunan lantai satu dan dua, lalu dua ratus meter persegi murni halamannya—apalagi untuk ukuran Tokyo. Interiornya tidak mewah, namun menyiratkan sebuah kesederhanaan yang nyaman untuk ditinggali—jauh dengan apartemennya di Tokyo yang super sederhana dan sedikit jorok. Tatanannya modern dan sedikit unik, kamu sendiri yang merancangnya. Beberapa lukisan dan rak buku dimana-mana juga menjelaskan pribadimu selaku pemilik rumah.

Kalian pun sampai di lantai dua yang sama artistiknya dengan lantai satu. Lantai dua lebih kecil dan dilengkapi balkon di setiap kamarnya. Lantai ini lebih terkesan sepi dan penuh privasi, cukup tenang dan jadi pilihanmu dalam tempat merancang desain-desain terbaikmu. Ada satu kamar mandi yang cukup luas di setiap kamarnya. Bahkan, ada kulkas mini di salah satu kamar yang rencananya akan ditempati Aomine malam ini.

Kamu membuka pintu kamar tersebut. "Selamat datang, Aomine-san. Kamu bisa tidur di kamar ini malam ini. Bereskan barang-barangmu secukupnya. Oh ya, aku akan memasak makan malam di bawah—jangan ragukan soal rasanya. Mandi dulu sebelum makan malam. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Aomine menatap kamar sementaranya dengan sedikit takjub. Kamu mungkin boleh saja wanita karir judes yang penuh aturan, tapi ia tidak meragukan lagi keindahan penataan interiormu. Ia pun tersenyum puas. "Yah, luar biasa. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, dan terima kasih banyak, (your name). Tolong panggil aku Aomine saja."

Kamu tanpa sadar tersenyum sedikit ramah ketika melihat senyuman Aomine. "Baiklah."

"Oh iya, selain sikapmu yang seperti manajer hotel itu, kamu benar-benar baik, (your name)." Akunya.

Sontak pipimu mendadak memanas karenanya. Selama ini sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan kamu baik, tapi kebanyakan tidak setulus ini. Terlebih, yang mengatakannya seorang pria tampan pula.

Huft. Karena itulah kamu harus hati-hati, kan? Apalagi pria ini polisi! Jangan tertipu dengan kata-katanya, lihat saja wajahnya yang kadang sedikit sangar!

"Uhh... Ya pokoknya semoga kamu nyaman di sini... dan ingat! Jangan pernah mengambil barang apapun yang bukan punyamu!" Tegasmu, tapi lebih ke arah menyembunyikan rasa malumu sendiri.

Aomine tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja, aku ini polisi, pelindung masyarakat, pelayan masyarakat."

Kamu tersenyum miring setengah tidak percaya. Akan tetapi rasanya omongan pria ini begitu mudah untuk kau percayai.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau boleh turun setelah Adit menghampirimu ke atas, ya." Pesanmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum turun ke lantai satu dan bersiap memasak makan malam.

Sebuah koper cukup besar dilemparkan sang polisi muda ke sebelah ranjang _standard size_ yang akan ditidurinya. Ia merebahkan diri dan rupanya ujung kakinya menggantung karena tinggi badannya yang kelewat tak wajar. Waktunya makan malam masih satu jam setengah lagi dan ia tak berniat mandi sekarang. Mungkin predikat daki itu ada benarnya untuknya. Ditatapnya sekeliling kamar itu, lalu dibandingkannya dengan apartemennya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terbayang, betapa sepinya wanita itu tinggal sendiri di rumah seluas ini sebelumnya.

Aomine tersenyum. "Ya ampun, baru hari pertama di sini saja rasanya sudah banyak yang terjadi."

Pria itu pun meraih ponselnya yang masih berdaya setengah lalu mengecek _inbox _e-mailnya. Tidak ada e-mail baru dari si pencemas Satsuki. Bahkan notifikasi Line juga tidak. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya memberitahu duluan sang 'sahabat' kalau ia baik-baik saja di sini, hanya saja aneh jika si gadis bawel itu tidak mengontaknya duluan.

Hatinya serasa teriris lagi.

Mungkin saja persiapan pernikahannya dengan sang tunangannya yang bersurai biru muda itu lebih penting dari kepergiannya ke sebuah negara tropis yang tak pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya.

Yah, tidak ada gunanya menyesali hal itu. Yang penting sekarang hadapi saja dulu seorang wanita bersurai hitam pekat yang luar biasa dingin pemilik rumah yang indah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Finally update minna~ hehe maafkan ya terlalu lama. Tidak bosan kukatakan kalau aku akan menghadapi UN dan itu berarti tiga kata : Update-nya tidak pasti. Bukan berarti hiatus sih karena aku kalau lagi males belajar UN juga kan larinya ke sini hihi.

Oh iyaa sekalian promosi ^^ Baca juga Kuroko no Dating Simulation series ya! Itu chara x readers juga, buatanku dan buatan **Tsukkika Fleur**! Selamat menikmati~


	3. 3 : This is Indonesia right?

Sinar lampu dua belas watt mengusik kelelapan tidur Aomine. Setengah sadar, diraihnya sesuatu yang empuk untuk menutupi jalur masuknya cahaya tersebut ke sela-sela matanya. Namun, gangguan itu tak berhenti sampai di situ. Tubuh atletisnya tampak sedikit berguncang-guncang sendiri. Tangannya pun berusaha menghalau gangguan eksternal tersebut dan malah menyentuh sebuah tekstur lembut yang hangat dan jauh berbeda dengan guling yang dipakainya untuk menutup matanya tadi.

Benda lembut yang digenggamnya itu tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dan menghilang. Aomine yang masih di dalam kegelapan—karena belum membuka mata—itu sedikit tersentak. Kemana hilangnya benda itu?

Dan seperdua detik berikutnya, kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris _dark blue_-nya dibuka paksa oleh sang pemilik tekstur lembut yang digenggamnya tadi.

"Bangun, _Ahooooooo_!"

.

.

.

**Warning :**** More OC inside!—Future!AU—Indonesia!AU—Maybe OOC (For fanservice?)—Maybe typo(s)—Dilanjutkan sesuai mood dan kondisi—ReadersxDaiki—Kurobasu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

.

.

.

.

3 This is Indonesia ... right?

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine merasa terhina dan kesal. Walau sang ibu nun jauh di Jepang sana yang merupakan wanita tergalak, tersadis, tercerewet, dan tersarkatis yang pernah hidup di dunia, Aomine yang super pemalas dan cuek tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Biasanya sang ibu akan mengelitikinya—itu ketika kecil, sekarang jelas tidak ampuh—atau level paling menyeramkannya adalah menyiramnya dengan air ledeng bersuhu lima derajat celsius. Level ekstrim itu membuat Aomine akan bangun dengan lumayan cepat—butuh sekitar lima belas menit, tapi itu lumayan cepat karena Aomine malas bangun pagi—dan setelahnya memisuh-misuh kesal kepada sang ibu. Namun, kali ini, wanita yang menjadi induk semangnya ternyata lebih sadis lagi. Dia membuka paksa kelopak matanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengantuk lagi sekarang!

Wanita—yang cukup manis jika mengesampingkan kejadian barusan—itu memandangnya dengan puas. Itu kamu. "Akhirnya! Bangun juga si pemalas ini. Aku sudah baik langsung membangunkanmu begini dan tidak memanggil Adit yang sudah sedia dengan tendangannya pagi ini, tahu."

Aomine memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah puasmu. Dilihatnya gorden kamarnya sudah terbuka dan didapatinya matahari bahkan baru menyembul sedemikian kecil! Ini jelas masih sangat amat pagi buta!—baginya.

"Pagi? Ini terlalu pagi! Lihat, bahkan matahari belum muncul seperempatnya!" Protes Aomine seraya menatapmu garang karena tak kuasa menutup mata lagi. Matanya kini terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ck... aku dan Adit sudah bangun sejak jam empat, tahu! Lagi pula, di Jakarta ini jam setengah enam pagi saja sudah sangat ramai! Biasakan hal itu!" Omelmu seraya menarik selimut Aomine dengan niat membereskannya.

Iris biru pekat Aomine memandangmu tajam. Kau menatapnya lagi dengan bingung karena tatapannya. Tapi terutama sih karena tatapan itu rasanya sedikit membuatmu berdebar. "Ke.. kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanmu, pria itu malah semakin menatapmu lekat.

"Ke.. kenapa? Selimutnya ya? Kalau kau memang segitu inginnya membereskannya sendiri tidak apa-apa sih! Malah bagus! Aku hanya mencoba membantu—sekali ini saja!" Kau pun melemparkan selimut itu ke wajah Aomine, mulai merasa risih dengan tatapannya.

Akan tetapi pemuda itu menepis selimutnya dengan mudah dan malah mendekatimu. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi tiga puluh sentimeter di atasmu itu semakin membuatmu salah tingkah. Tangan atletisnya menyentuh lehermu pelan. "Kunciranmu berantakan sekali. Ada banyak sisa rambut di sini."

Kau mendadak berjalan mundur ketika sentuhan itu terasa sedikit menyengat di tubuhmu. Apa ini? Semua laki-laki yang mendekatimu bisa dengan sukses kamu jauhi dan bahkan mereka tidak sampai pernah sekalipun menyentuhmu dengan sedikit intim sekalipun! Namun, pria ini... benar-benar...

"Ti.. tidak sopan!" Kau mengarahkan telunjukmu tepat ke wajahnya. "Ka.. kamu! Ugh!" Dapat kau rasakan sekarang wajahmu memanas luar biasa karena malu. Refleks tangan kananmu menutupi wajahmu, takut kalau pria itu menyadari adanya rona malu di wajahmu. Padahal Aomine tadinya sama sekali tidak sadar, tapi melihat reaksimu semuanya jadi jelas.

"He... Yang tidak sopan itu bukannya kau yang menunjuk-nunjuk orang di muka begitu?" Balasnya dengan nada malas. Ia pun menguap pelan lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Induk Semang."

Kau pun merengut kesal namun dapat mengontrol kembali dirimu. "Bagus. Nah, sekarang cucilah wajahmu lalu berkumpul dengan kami di halaman."

Ia menatapmu heran. "Buat apa?"

Jemari lentikmu pun bersiap menutup pintu kamar sementara Aomine. "Tentu saja olahraga."

Lalu _blam!, _pintu ditutup. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sekarang sendirian di depan wastafel, melihat refleksi dirinya yang cukup acak-acakan di cerminnya. Ia pun bergegas mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun dan menyikat gigi. Setelah itu turun ke lantai satu dan menemukan kamu dan Adit yang sedang pemanasan di halaman rumahmu. Siap olahraga.

"_Ohayou, _Aomine-san~! _Ogenki desu ka?_—apa kabar?" Sapa Adit ceria. "Sudah kena serangan buka-paksa-matanya dari Mbak?"

Aomine menyengir lebar dan menatapmu sebal. "Iya. Luar biasa, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Adit tergelak, "aku dibesarkan dengan cara seperti itu, sama wanita ini." Ia menunjuk kamu. "Hati-hati kalau pulang nanti bisa-bisa kamu tidak dikenali lagi karena matamu melebar lho, Aomine-san. Hahaha!"

Pria berkulit tan itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Panggil saja Aomine, Adit."

"Waduh, aku agak nggak enak karena Aomine-san kan jauh lebih tua dari aku!" Jawab Adit. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita olahraga!"

Kau mengencangkan tali ransel kecilmu. "Ayo! Dari sini kita akan lari ke Gelora Bung Karno. Bakal lumayan penuh sih, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Namanya juga hari minggu. Tenang, perjalanannya cuma lima belas menit walaupun kita lewat jalan raya."

Kalian pun mulai berlari setelah Aomine selesai pemanasan. Setelah keluar kompleks perumahan yang terbilang cukup elit itu Aomine baru kembali melihat Jakarta pagi hari yang sebenarnya. Jam tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit, dan banyak mobil dan motor berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Udara sekitar masih sedikit jernih dan Aomine sudah mulai tahu betapa pekat perbedaan polusinya dengan siang hari. Orang-orang juga sudah mulai banyak berlalu-lalang—walau suasana kompleksmu masih sepi, sih. Mulai tertanam saat itu di benak Aomine kalau orang Indonesia ternyata rajin-rajin.

_Rajin ya... _Batin Aomine seraya lari pelan-pelan. Ia menatapmu dan Adit yang berlari di depanmu sebagai penunjuk jalan. _Mereka berdua mungkin rajin... tapi kenapa larinya lambat begini, sih... _Lanjutnya di dalam hati. Sudah lima menit berlalu dan rasanya kecepatan lari mereka hampir sama dengan dirinya yang sedang jalan cepat. Lima kilometer per jam! Ketahuan sekali jarang olahraga, duo kakak adik ini.

"Hei..." Panggil Aomine pelan dari belakang. Ia mulai berjalan cepat saja. Kamu dan Adit pun melihat ke belakang.

"Apa? Dan eh jangan jalan dong! Kan kita mau olahraga!" Protesmu seraya masih berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan lambat itu. Sebenarnya agak kesal juga sih melihat tubuh atletis Aomine yang sama sekali tidak terlihat keringat barang setetes pun.

Aomine menahan tawa. "Tahu nggak, kecepatan berlarimu dan Adit itu sekitar lima kilometer per jam, dan itu sama saja seperti jalan cepat biasa di Jepang, tahu." Sindirnya. "Haha, lihat. Kau sudah berkeringat banyak begitu sementara aku masih segar-segar saja."

Perempatan imajiner tanda kesal muncul di ujung dahimu. "...Tch. Ja... jangan sombong ya! Kamu kan polisi, jadi memang sudah seharusnya punya fisik kuat, tahu."

"Oh, sombong sekali mengajakku olahraga tapi sendirinya tidak biasa olahraga." Balas Aomine sinis lagi.

Wajahmu memerah antara malu dan lelah. "Eeeh...! A.. aku kan sibuk dengan proyekku tahu!"

Adit menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehehe... Ampuni aku ya, Aomine-san. Kan habis Ujian Nasional terus ada beberapa ujian beasiswa ke luar negeri, jadinya aku belajar terus jarang olahraga deh..."

Aomine tersenyum maklum. Selain mereka, ia juga sudah mengamati beberapa orang Indonesia yang ikut berjalan dan berlari di sekitar mereka maupun yang jauh dari mereka. Entah ini faktor orang kota atau apa, tapi sepertinya beberapa orang Indonesia memang tidak terbiasa berolahraga. Sayang sekali. "Kalian... Ah, apa bangunan besar itu yang kalian maksud?" Aomine menunjuk bangunan Gelora Bung Karno yang terlihat dari jauh.

"Hh.. Ya. Benar." Jawabmu singkat di sela-sela nafasmu yang mulai memburu.

Seringai usil Aomine terbentuk. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergegas." Kedua tangan atletisnya menggamit tanganmu dan tangan Adit. "Lari!" Ia pun berlari dengan kecepatan normalnya lalu membuatmu dan Adit harus berlari sprint sekuatnya—karena tangan kalian dikunci oleh pria berkulit tan itu.

"_Chotto, Aomine—! Matte yo—!"_ Pekikmu panik.

"_Dame da—_Tidak boleh! Ayo lari yang betul!" Paksa Aomine, sedikit kegirangan dan membalas dendam sebenarnya.

"Bukan begitu, _hosh_, Aomine-san. Ta.. tapi..." Adit juga angkat suara.

"_Anata mo, Adit?—_Kamu juga, Adit? Ayo semangat!" Aomine mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Adit.

"Jangan lembek begitu! Tanggung jawab, kalian yang mengajakku olahraga sepagi ini!" Teriak Aomine, mengutarakan maksud balas dendamnya.

Kamu menggertakkan gigimu kesal.

"GBK-NYA KELEWATAN, AHOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Aomine terpaksa mentraktir dua saudara itu sarapan pagi dengan ulu hati yang sedikit berdenyut karena pukulan mautmu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadii... Kau masuk kerja jam berapa?" Tanyamu seraya membuka kunci rumahmu. Aomine dan Adit pun masuk ke dalam rumah mengekorimu. Mata biru Aomine langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang keluarga yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan pinggiran warna biru tua dan latar putih gradasi hijau lemon. Pukul tujuh pagi.

Seketika wajahnya memucat.

"Eh... Dari sini ke.. Hem... Kalau tidak salah... Jalan Sudirman... Nomor... Err... Yah pokoknya ke _Kaporuda Metero Jaya—_Kapolda Metro Jaya—kira-kira berapa menit ya?" Tanya Aomine. "Kemarin aku datang bukan dari sana, soalnya."

"Hm, dekat kok. Bahkan lebih dekat dari pada kita ke GBK tadi. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit? Atau lima menit bisa juga, sepertinya. Jalan kaki saja. Adit, nanti antar Aomine ke sana ya." Jawabmu panjang seraya mengambil dua botol susu segar dari lemari es dan melemparnya ke arah Adit. Untung anak itu menerimanya dengan lancar. "Kamu pasti tidak mau susu ini kan?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Oh untunglah. Hari ini aku masuk pukul delapan pagi. Aku bisa gunakan kamar mandi yang atas kan?"

"Ya, pakai saja." Kau duduk santai di sofa empuk di depan televisi seraya mengganti-ganti _channel. _"Barista-ku, tolong buatin _macha latte _sama _Gayo land coffe _ya. Kamu harus coba kopi aceh satu itu, pasti suka."

Alis biru Aomine terangkat sebelah sebelum naik ke lantai dua. "Barista? Siapa?"

Kamu menunjuk Adit, "bukan barista _certified _sih, tapi lumayan kok. Untung ada dia, akhirnya bisa santai sedikit, yay~!"

"Keren." Aomine batal naik lalu malah menghampiri Adit. "Baunya enak sekali. Ini kopi apa?"

Wajah Adit yang biasa polos dan jenaka tiba-tiba terlihat serius. "Gayo. Wah Mbak, serius nih kok bisa dapet biji kopi sebagus ini? Khusus buatku nih, makasih ya."

"Sama-sama, Dek. Aah, kamu ini bukannya cepat mandi!" Kamu gemas melihat Aomine yang sudah hitam itu malah mengulur-ulur waktu mandi pun bangkit dari sofa dan mendorong-dorongnya. "Polisi nggak boleh telat biarpun _nyebelin_. Malu-maluin negara sendiri aja."

Aomine protes. "Eh, eh, apa-apaan ini? Kok malah jadi kamu yang repot?"

"Aku tahu benar sulitnya menjaga reputasi negara, tahu. Kan kuliahku di negaramu, dan menyesuaikan kebiasaannya susahnya minta ampun." Jawabmu sedikit _curhat_.

"Lulusan mana?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kyoto University of Art and Design, ambil beasiswa di tahun pertama kuliahku dan... hei jangan mengalihkan topik! Mandi sana!" Dorongmu lagi dengan susah payah. Aomine pun mau tak mau mengikuti paksaan induk semangnya dan mandi di kamar mandi lantai dua yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

_Macha Latte _pesananmu pun siap dan Adit menghampirimu dengan secangkir _Gayo land coffe _untuk dirinya sendiri. Punya Aomine tergeletak mengundang di dekat mesin kopi. Kamu dan Adit memutuskan untuk menonton berita.

"Mbak hari ini jadwalnya apa? Aku super _nganggur _nih." Tanya Adit. "Pengen siap-siap buat ospek juga kan masih lama. Bahan-bahannya tidak terlalu sulit kok."

"Aku harus cek lokasi proyek lagi, apalagi hari ini ada bosnya. Lalu habis itu _meeting _dengan timku. Masih jam sebelas nanti sih, tapi aku akan berangkat jam sepuluh. Pulangnya tidak tentu, jadi aku bawa kunci rumah." Kamu menyeruput _latte_-mu. "Kamu jalan-jalan aja keliling Jakarta sekalian cari bahan-bahan buat ospek supaya tidak repot nantinya. Udah lama kan nggak jalan-jalan? Bawa aja mobilku."

Adit nyaris memelukmu kalau kalian tidak sedang memegang cangkir minuman panas. "Waaa... Mbak perhatian banget~! Berarti nanti aku yang anterin Mbak ya ke lokasi proyek." Lalu Aomine tiba-tiba turun dari tangga seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Aomine-san, itu kopinya ada di dekat mesin kopi, ya. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini jadwalnya apa aja, kalau boleh tau?"

Kamu melirik Adit dengan galak lalu berbisik, "ngapain sih kamu tanya-tanya dia? Kan kita punya urusan masing-masing, Dek."

"_Well_... Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan." Aomine meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat. "Hari ini rencananya perkenalan diri di Kapolda lalu terjun ke lapangan untuk melihat bagaimana mekanisme kerja polisi di Jakarta. Untuk beberapa hari ini sepertinya sih sebagai Po.. lan... tas. Ya, Polantas namanya. Polisi lalu lintas." Jelas Aomine.

"Habis itu pergi ke kursus bahasa sampai malam. Namanya kursus apa ya... Kursus Hana kalau tidak salah." Lanjutnya.

Adit cemberut maksimal. "Sibuk semua... Ya sudah aku main ke UI saja janjian sama teman-teman. Aomine-san mau aku antar ke Kapolda pakai mobil Mbak?"

Matamu membelalak protes dan Aomine menangkap gelagat tidak suka darimu. "Tidak usah, lagi pula nanti bisa heboh kan kalau tahu-tahu polisi baru pindahan semacamku ini tahu-tahu datang dengan mobil."

"Jalan kaki saja ah, kan dekat." Saranmu. "Biar sehat juga. Maaf ya aku tidak punya sepeda di sini."

Aomine yang biasanya agak sedikit tidak tahu diri itu jadi sedikit tidak enak. "Sudahlah, aku jadi semakin tidak enak kalau difasilitasi begitu." Mata biru pekatnya melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh. "Masih ada waktu, sini aku cuci piring deh."

Kalau Satsuki tahu seorang Aomine Daiki menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring, dia bisa heboh dan langsung menandai kalender sebagai hari terbalik. Akan tetapi kamu hanya mengangguk kalem. "Silakan. Makasih ya."

Sementara Adit pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, ruangan itu jadi sedikit hening hanya dengan suara televisi dan suara Aomine yang sedang mencuci piring. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit melamun dan memikirkan debut kerjanya hari ini di negeri orang.

"Nah, ayo berangkat Aomine-san!" Ajak Adit selepas dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan sekali Aomine pun sudah selesai mencuci piring dan tinggal memakai seragam polisinya yang sudah siap dipakai.

"_Assalamualaikum, _Mbak! _Ittekimasu—Aku pergi!_" Pamit Adit.

"_Ittekimasu..._" Pamit Aomine juga.

Kamu membalas salam keduanya lalu kembali bersantai di atas sofa seraya menikmati waktu santaimu yang terbatas. Hari ini pasti akan jadi hari yang sibuk, jadi kau berusaha memanfaatkan waktu santai ini semaksimal mungkin. Omong-omong, sepertinya ada aroma yang menggelitik dan merangsang hidungmu. Kamu segera mencari-cari sumbernya dan menemukan cangkir kopi Aomine yang rupanya belum habis isinya.

Sebagai orang yang dididik untuk tidak pernah menyisakan makanan atau minuman, kamu mendadak murka. Kamu membeli biji kopi ini dengan susah payah demi menjamu tamu dan adikmu tetapi malah dibiarkan tidak habis begini? Polisi berkulit hitam itu benar-benar tamu yang kurang ajar, pikirmu yang melupakan siapa orang yang mencuci piringmu barusan. Akan tetapi, aroma kopi yang masih sisa itu menggoda hidung dan menerbitkan nafsumu untuk mencicipinya. Kalah oleh godaan, kamu pun meminumnya sekali teguk dan—

—terpaksa menahan muntah mati-matian karena lidahmu mengecap sebuah benda yang pahit dan menodai indra pengecapmu. Kamu meneliti lebih lanjut isi gelas tersebut dan menyadari bahwa ternyata yang kau minum adalah ampasnya. Ampasnya. Ampasnya.

Dari aromanya sih menggoda, tapi tetap saja itu ampas.

Dengan cepat kamu berusaha menyucikan mulutmu dengan _macha latte _dan menatap gelas berisi ampas itu dengan kesal. Sial. Ekstra sial. Super sial. Si polisi jepang itu pasti sengaja tidak mencuci gelas itu dan membuatmu mencicipi ampas itu karena tergoda aromanya. Kamu merasa kesal luar biasa namun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang janggal. Sepertinya... ketika kamu minum ampas itu, bibirmu berada pada posisi dimana Aomine minum kopi di gelas yang sama.

Ah.

Jadi... ini ciuman tidak langsung? Dengan si polisi besar itu? _God, HELL NO. _Batinmu kesal walau sebenarnya perasaanmu mendadak jadi sedikit hangat hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Duh apa sih, kok jadi melankolis begini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi... Selamat pagi Kapolda!

Aomine sudah susah payah menghafal kalimat berbahasa Indonesia itu walau geli sendiri mendengar logatnya yang tidak sesuai dan semuanya dibalas dengan omelan seorang kepala polisi yang melihatnya masuk dengan seragam lamanya semasa di Jepang.

"Apa-apaan seragam ini?!" Tanya sang kepala polisi dengan bahasa Jepang. Gila, ternyata bapak tua bertampang sangar ini bisa bahasa Jepang.

"Seragam saya semasa di Jepang, Pak." Jawab Aomine lancar.

"Ck..ck..ck.." Sang bapak kepala polisi bertingkah seakan nasib seluruh dunia dihancurkan oleh Aomine. "Lepas pakaianmu!" Titahnya.

HAH?

Bulu kuduk Aomine mendadak bergetar aneh. Lepas baju, katanya. Lepas baju.

Okelah, Aomine memang pria yang menawan dan memahami segala orientasi seksual—walau dia asli hanya menyukai wanita—namun jika ada seorang pria yang merayunya agresif dengan langsung menyuruhnya melepas bajunya di depan umum, ia tentu saja syok. Apalagi ini kantor polisi. Gila, sebenarnya Indonesia ini negara yang bagaimana?

"Tunggu apa lagi? Lepas pakaianmu!" Bentak sang kepala polisi lebih tegas.

Aomine makin panik. Mampus, ini bagaimana caranya menaklukan atasan yang seperti ini. Baru kenal saja sudah begini.

Karena Aomine tak juga melepas pakaiannya, sang bapak kepala maju mendekati pria berkulit tan itu dan mengamati tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Dari atas sampai bawah. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur. Rasanya seperti sedang diperkosa lewat tatapan! Menyeramkan!

Lalu Moses mendadak lewat. "Ah, Moses! Kemari kamu!" Panggil sang bapak kepala dengan logat dan bahasa yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tentu saja Aomine tidak mengerti artinya, tetapi dari gestur tangannya bisa dimengerti kalau sang bapak kepala sedang memanggil Moses.

"Bawakan seragam baru ukuran XL dan XXL. Polisi ini terlalu tinggi dan besar sampai aku bingung harus sediakan ukuran apa." Perintahnya seraya memijat pelipisnya tanda pusing. Seluruh jajaran polisi yang ada di ruangan itu mati-matian menahan tawa.

Aomine berdecak dalam hati. Sialan, makinya dalam hati. Saat ini pasti dirinya tengah dijadikan lelucon. Ia bertekad dalam hati akan belajar bahasa Indonesia dengan cepat di kursus nanti agar tak lagi jadi bahan tertawaan.

Moses yang masih menahan tawa itu pun segera pergi ke sebuah ruangan dan kembali satu menit kemudian dengan dua buah seragam kepolisian Indonesia yang terbungkus dalam plastik. Ia menyerahkan seragam tersebut kepada sang bapak kepala dan seragam tersebut langsung dioper kepada Aomine yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ganti seragammu dengan salah satu dari seragam ini yang ukurannya cocok, di ruangan itu." Sang bapak kepala menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil di pojokan. "Tidak pakai lama." Tegasnya, tentu saja dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Ba.. baik!" Jawab Aomine sigap lalu berlari menuju ruangan tersebut untuk segera berganti seragam. Dari dalam ruangan yang tidak kedap suara itu terdengar gelak tawa yang sedari tadi sudah ditahan-tahan para polisi di luar sana. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendecak kesal karena terpaksa harus mengalami berbagai hal menjengkelkan sebagai polisi baru alias junior di sini. Padahal awalnya ia pikir ia akan dihormati atau ditakuti, tetapi yang terjadi malah ia dilempar kembali menjadi kasta terendah kepolisian—polisi junior.

Lalu, sesuatu terjadi. Seragam ukuran XL yang dipakainya terasa sempit. Segera dilepasnya seragam cokelat tersebut, namun yang terjadi malah beberapa kancingnya lepas dan itu berarti Aomine merusak baju baru ini.

Dengan panik, Aomine mengumpulkan kancing-kancing yang terjatuh dan melipat kembali baju itu. Pasti disuruh ganti. Tak apalah, itu urusan nanti. Ia pun beralih kepada seragam ukuran XXL-nya dan mencoba memakainya dari celana dulu. Tidak begitu sempit sebenarnya, tetapi masalahnya adalah celana ini luar biasa _ngatung_. Panjangnya hanya sampai setengah betisnya.

Oke, pokoknya pakai dulu sajalah dari pada dimarahi, pikirnya. Ia melanjutkan dengan baju seragamnya yang untungnya lumayan muat dan tidak perlu ada acara kancing lepas segala. Walau seragam itu terlalu pas di tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman, Aomine tetap keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sok percaya diri.

Di dalam ruangan tempat para polisi itu berkumpul, terdengar gema suara tawa yang membahana. Bahkan Moses yang memiliki citra sangat tenang, tegas, dan profesional di mata Aomine, mendadak _out of character_ dan menjadi polisi yang tertawa paling keras di antara para polisi yang menertawakan dirinya. Pak kepala polisi pun tertawa ho ho ho macam santa. Luar biasa.

Sabar, Aomine. Demi gen botaknya Uemura yang akan membuatnya terhibur tiap hari ketika ia kembali ke Jepang nanti, mungkin inilah karma yang harus dirasakannya duluan—membuat polisi-polisi ini terhibur. Sabar. Sabar.

"_Ehem_." Sang bapak kepala berdehem keras dan membuat ruangan sunyi mendadak. "Nah, sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu kepada semua orang di sini!"

Hm, kalau perkenalan diri dalam bahasa Indonesia sih Aomine sudah latihan semalam. "_Perukenarukan—_Perkenalkan—_nama saya Aomine Daiki dari Japang."_

Kali ini para polisi sudah lihai menahan tawanya. Sang bapak kepala pun memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Jepang. "Saya kepala polisi di sini. Nama saya Trunojoyo, berpangkat Insinyur Jenderal Polisi."

Lalu seluruh polisi di ruangan itu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Indonesia yang dimengerti Aomine, termasuk di dalamnya Moses. Selesai perkenalan, semua polisi bubar kecuali Moses yang notabene 'membawa' dirinya ke Kapolda ini.

"Nah, selamat datang di Kapolda Metro Jaya, Aomine-san!" Sambut Trunojoyo ramah seraya memukul punggung Aomine pelan. Kegalakannya mendadak hilang dan membuat Aomine salah tingkah. "Moses akan membantumu selama berada di sini, termasuk urusan bahasa. Untuk hari ini tugasmu adalah memerhatikan tugas polisi lalu lintas dan mempelajari keadaan lalu lintas di Jakarta." Jelas Trunojoyo.

Aomine mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Pak. Namun, seragam ini agaknya tidak terlalu pas untuk saya pakai. Jadi, apakah saya boleh memakai seragam lama saya saja?" Pinta Aomine dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak terlalu pas?" Trunojoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya sangat pas? Saya sengaja menyuruhmu untuk mengganti seragammu dengan seragam Indonesia agar para polantas tidak cari-cari muka di hadapanmu yang notabene dari luar negeri. Ini saya lakukan agar kamu juga bisa melihat keadaan yang sesungguhnya dan sejujurnya saya berharap kamu juga bisa memperbaiki yang kurang-kurang di sini."

Bahu Aomine merosot tajam. Jadi.. seharian ini dia harus tugas dengan baju yang _ngepas _ini? Lalu, bagaimana mengakali celana _ngatung -_nya yang membuatnya seperti korban kebanjiran ini? Dan apa katanya tadi? Memperbaiki sistem di negara orang? Memperbaiki dirinya sendiri saja belum, Pak!

"Moses, kamu dan Rinka yang hari ini akan membantu Aomine bertugas. Lakukan sebaik-baiknya sampai jam tiga sore nanti!" Titah Trunojoyo kepada Moses.

"Siap!" Jawab Moses. Lalu Trunojoyo pun pergi meninggalkan Aomine dan Moses berdua di ruangan luas itu.

Biarpun super kesal, Aomine dalam mode siap diperintah. Hal ini membuat Moses sedikit gugup. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa Jepang dan Rheka si penerjemah _g**gle translate _sialan itu tidak bertugas di sini. "_Follow me, Aomine-san. We will met someone before we're on duty_."

Baru kali ini Aomine menyesali dirinya yang tidak belajar bahasa inggris dengan baik selama SMA. Untungnya isyarat Moses dapat dipahaminya sedikit—intinya Aomine hanya perlu mengikutinya saja kan?—dan keduanya pun keluar menuju halaman belakang gedung Kapolda Metro Jaya itu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari, Moses memanggil seseorang bernama Rinka dan tampaklah seorang polisi wanita berlari menuju keduanya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Ha.. hai Moses. Jadi... Polisi bule itu udah dateng? Mana? Kok kamu malah bawa anak baru ke sini—dan wow besar banget ya anak baru zaman sekarang. Ini orang papua?" Tanya sang polisi wanita bernama Rinka itu seraya melirik Aomine sedikit-sedikit. Sementara yang dilirik sibuk menilai kualitas diri Rinka sebagai seorang wanita.

Dada.. oke. Perawakan manis, tapi agak kecil—atau dirinya yang terlampau besar. Sepertinya lumayan cerewet tapi ngomong-ngomong kakinya bagus juga, gumam Aomine dalam hati.

Moses menepuk jidat mendengar komentar Rinka. "Bukan, Rin. Ini nih bulenya. Kulitnya memang gelap dan dia orang Jepang asli—logatnya kalau ngomong bahasa Indonesia memang agak menggelikan walau dia juga tidak bisa banyak berbahasa Indonesia. Kenalan, _gih_."

"Yah, salah sendiri, bule kok punya penampilan ambigu yang mirip sama saudara setanah air di ujung sana." Protes Rinka. Ia pun kini menghadap ke arah Aomine. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Rinka Pujiastuti." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Aomine menyambut jabatan tangan Rinka. "_Sa.. saramu kenaru. Nama saya Aomine Daiki dari Japang."_

Rinka batal tertawa _ngakak_ setelah melihat lirikan galak Moses yang melarangnya bereaksi terhadap logat aneh Aomine.

"Ugh, oke. Salam kenal, Aomine." Panggil Rinka dengan senyum manis.

"Panggil dia Aomine-_san_, Rinka." Perintah Moses.

"Hm, hm. Baiklah, Aomine-_san_." Koreksinya. "Jadi... sekarang kita bisa berangkat?"

"_Let's go, Aomine-san."_ Ajak Moses. "_Follow me._"

Ketiganya pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil-mobil polisi Indonesia. Moses mengeluarkan kunci salah satu dari mobil-mobil tersebut, lalu mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil polisi yang diparkir paling dekat dengan pintu gerbang—diikuti Aomine dan Rinka. Aomine duduk di kursi belakang bersama Rinka. Mobil polisi itu pun keluar dari Polda Metro Jaya dan bersiap menuju lokasi pertama pemantauan yang merupakan lokasi tugas pertama Aomine di sini.

Rinka berbicara dalam bahasa—ceritanya—inggris. "Sekarang kita akan menuju Jalan Setia Budi Barat, tempat di mana kita akan memantau pengaturan lalu lintas yang dilaksanakan di sana. Tempatnya sebenarnya tidak jauh, tetapi jalanannya akan agak padat, jadi bersabar ya."

"Agak padat ya, Rin? Hmm..." Cibir Moses tak setuju.

"Oke, oke. Lalu lintasnya pasti macet, jadi jangan banyak protes ya." Koreksi Rinka yang sudah lelah dengan bahasa formal.

Aomine mengetik beberapa kata yang tidak dipahaminya dalam kamus elektronik _smartphone_-nya dengan kecepatan dewa lalu mengangguk paham diiringi dengan senyum profesional. Ia kembali mengetik beberapa kata lalu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Maaf, saya punya pertanyaan. Ada berapa daerah sebenarnya yang mengalami kemacetan di Jakarta?"

Moses dan Rinka saling berpandangan. "Kayaknya sih... semua tempat. Hampir tidak ada jalan yang tidak macet, kalau di Jakarta Selatan. Setiap hari."

Wajah garang Aomine terperangah. "Berarti ada banyak polisi yang sedang bertugas, sekarang? Setiap hari?"Bagi seorang polisi pemalas macam Aomine tentu saja hal itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Lagi-lagi kedua polisi Indonesia itu berpandangan penuh arti. Keduanya bingung harus menjawab apa sampai Rinka si cerewet mulai angkat suara. "Ti.. tidak juga, sih. Kami kan juga manusia. Untuk hari ini, di Jakarta Selatan, lokasi penertiban lalu lintasnya di Setia Budi Barat dulu. Untuk besok tempatnya tentu akan berubah. Kami selalu berusaha mengadakan penertiban di tempat yang berpotensi menyebabkan kemacetan paling parah." Jelas Rinka diplomatis.

Alis biru gelap Aomine bertaut heran. Ia jadi teringat Tokyo. Setiap hari lautan manusia membanjiri jalan-jalan di Tokyo dan menyebabkan lalu lintas yang padat manusia, namun tidak sampai seperti di jakarta ini. Apa-apaan situasi ini? Baru saja mobil itu bergerak sebentar menuju jalan raya, kemacetan sudah menghadang dan menyebabkan kecepatannya paling cepat hanya lima kilometer per jam. Belum lagi suasana ramai dari klakson di sana-sini. Beberapa motor tipe lama bahkan menyemburkan asap knalpot yang pekat. Moses dengan sigap langsung menyalakan sirine mobilnya untuk memperlancar perjalanan mereka, namun tetap saja tidak membantu banyak. Lalu lintas benar-benar padat kendaraan!

"Kalian... harus menertibkan ini setiap hari?" Tanya Aomine terbata-bata dengan bahasa inggris seadanya.

Rinka mengangguk. "Yup. Untunglah aku sudah jadi polisi senior yang tugasnya mengawasi penertiban saja. Hari-hari jadi polantas junior benar-benar mengerikan." Jawab Rinka panjang sekaligus _curhat_.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih. Bisa gila ia jika dihadapkan dengan situasi ini setiap hari!

"Yah, tapi kamu juga akan melakukannya, Aomine-san. Jadi, siap-siap saja. Hanya empat hari, kok. Tiga hari sebelumnya, termasuk hari ini, kamu akan kami ajak memantau situasi penertiban lalu lintas yang nantinya akan kau jalani." Jelas Moses.

Rasanya Aomine lebih memilih disuruh memakan masakan Satsuki selama seminggu.

"Eh iya, katanya kamu dari Jepang, ya?" Tanya Rinka antusias. "Lalu lintas di sini dan di sana sepertinya sangat berbeda keadaannya, tapi kamu coba ajarkan juga ya tentang keadaan di sana kepada kami! Siapa tahu ada yang bisa kami terapkan di sini."

"Hm, baiklah..." Jawab Aomine tak yakin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan lalu lintasnya. Biasanya tidak sampai seramai dan selambat ini. Ini sih kayak mudik aja situasinya! Jangan-jangan ada kecelakaan di depan?" Tanya Rinka dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Kalau kecelakaan pasti mendadak banyak orang keluar dari toko atau motor-motor berkumpul di satu sisi dan diam melihat kecelakaan. Jangan-jangan ada razia?" Tebak Moses.

"Razia! Benar juga! Tapi hari ini kan perintahnya hanya penertiban! Duh, junior-junior _kere _itu!" Maki Rinka.

Moses berdecak. "Heran, sudah diberi peringatan dan ancaman juga tetap saja dilakukan!" Sirine pun dibunyikan semakin keras oleh Moses dan membuatnya lebih mudah mencapai lokasi penertiban lalu lintas.

Aomine yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pun bertanya. "Ada apa? Sedang ada kecelakaan di depan?"

"_No_, _it isn't traffic accident._" Jawab Rinka cepat kepada Aomine. "Ugh, aku tahu sih kita harus melakukan pencitraan, tapi aku ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya deh sama orang ini, Ses." Keluh Rinka dalam bahasa Indonesia kepada Moses.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Moses. "Biar dia lihat sendiri dulu seperti apa wujudnya. Lagi pula kan belum tentu juga ada razia pemaksaan seperti yang kita kira."

Lalu mobil polisi yang dikemudikan Moses itu pun sampai ke suatu lokasi penertiban dimana banyak motor polisi dan polisi-polisi berseragam polantas berkumpul. Tampak banyak sepeda motor dan beberapa mobil menepi dan masing-masing ada seorang polisi yang sedang menanyainya. Moses dan Rinka dengan sigap turun dari mobil mereka setelah parkir dan diikuti oleh Aomine.

Melihat kedua senior mereka datang, mendadak para polantas junior yang sedang menangani penertiban menjadi tegang. Apalagi melihat sesosok polisi berkulit hitam yang tinggi dan besar di belakang senior mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Kenapa banyak kendaraan yang menepi di sini dan membuat lalu lintas menjadi semakin padat? Bukankah ini lokasi penertiban lalu lintas?" Sapa sekaligus tanya Moses dengan tegas.

Seorang polantas junior yang cukup berani maju menghadap dan menjawab setelah meninggalkan seorang anak yang ditanyainya. "Siap! Karena banyak di antara mereka yang melakukan pelanggaran, kami terpaksa mengadakan razia mendadak, Pak."

Pandangan mata Aomine berkeliling melihat sekitar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya. Bukankah ini lokasi penertiban lalu lintas? Kenapa malah menyebabkan kemacetan parah? Mungkin Moses dan Rinka sedang menangani masalah ini dan Aomine benci menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa begini.

"Alasan yang buruk sekali." Komentar Rinka. "Memang kita perlu memberikan peringatan dan bahkan sanksi kepada para pengendara yang tidak taat peraturan, namun bukan berarti kalian dapat melakukannya kapanpun. Lihat, daerah ini jadi jauh lebih macet dari pada biasanya, padahal tujuan kita di sini untuk menertibkan lalu lintas dan bukannya menindaklanjuti para pelanggar."

Polantas junior itu terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak yang ditangani oleh polantas junior keluar dari salah satu mobil yang dipinggirkan itu dan berteriak, "Pak Polisi! Masa saya dikasih surat tilang merah ini padahal udah ngaku salah kok—eh Aomine-san?"

Perhatian polisi-polisi itu pun terarah pada anak itu, pun dengan Aomine. Setelah melihat Aomine, anak itu berteriak lagi. Kali ini dengan bahasa Jepang. "Aomine-san! Rupanya Aomine-san ada di sini?"

Anak itu pun berlari menghampiri Aomine, Moses, dan Rinka dengan santainya. "Pak Moses juga ada di sini, _toh_. Lalu, Mbak Polisi ini siapa? Kalian sedang ada tugas razia di sini?"

"_Ohayou_, Adit." Sapa Aomine. "Saya baru tiba di sini dan memang sekarang tugasnya sih baru memantau pekerjaan para polantas—yang nanti akan saya lakukan juga."

"Ternyata itu kamu." Ucap Moses. "Adit, ya? Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya kemarin."

"Sama-sama, Pak Moses." Jawab Adit riang. "Salam kenal Mbak Polisi, nama saya Adit. Saat ini Aomine-san sedang tinggal bersama saya dan kakak saya."

Rinka cemberut dipanggil Mbak Polisi oleh Adit. "Nama saya Rinka. Rinka." Tekannya.

Adit _menyengir _lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta surat tilang biru aja, Pak Moses. Tadi aku dipaksa ambil yang merah sama pak polisi yang dimarahin sama si Mbak Polisi ... Rinka."

"Memangnya kesalahanmu apa?" Tanya Moses.

"Err ... Tadi aku sempat menabrak pohon di perumahan waktu mau menghindari beberapa spot kemacetan, terus plat depannya lepas. Ini mau ke bengkel makanya, hehehe ..." Jawab Adit dengan miris. "Karena nggak bisa dipasang dulu ya aku simpan. Eh pak polisinya malah nuduh ini mobil curian, padahal sudah kutunjukkan platnya yang lepas lalu SIM-ku juga kubawa beserta STNK. Hanya karena STNK ini atas nama orang lain—kakakku—jadi aku disangka mencuri mobil ini. Karena malas memperpanjang masalah ya kuminta saja deh surat tilang biru, eh dipaksa ambil yang merah. Katanya yang biru tidak berlaku lagi."

Moses dan Rinka menatap polantas junior itu dengan tajam. Aomine lantas bertanya pada Adit tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan anak itu menceritakan semuanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Memang apa bedanya surat tilang biru dengan merah?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kalau yang biru itu berarti kita mengakui kalau kita sudah melanggar dan membayar denda lewat atm ke rekening negara—biasanya sih tidak sampai lima puluh ribu rupiah. Kalau yang merah itu berarti kita merasa tidak melanggar dan berniat membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. Yang begitu malah repot. Sudah menyita waktu, belum lagi akan banyak calo yang bisa menaikkan denda tanpa sepengetahuan kita—biayanya malah jadi membengkak—dan tidak ada yang menjamin di persidangan kita akan menang." Jelas Adit panjang lebar.

Moses menepuk tangan. "Mengobrolnya sudah dulu. Nah, Adit, kamu dinyatakan tidak salah dan sekarang lebih baik segera bawa mobilmu ke pusatnya. Ada di dekat sini, kok. Maaf sudah menghambat, ya. Rinka, kamu urus Aomine-san dan sekarang aku akan membereskan polantas-polantas junior ini." Setelahnya Moses pun pergi dan menghampiri satu-satu kendaraan yang ditilang itu dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman sebelum 'pungutan liar' itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Adit, setelah ke bengkel kamu ada urusan mendesak tidak?" Tanya Aomine sesopan mungkin, dalam bahasa Jepang.

Adit terkekeh pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tadi mau iseng-iseng saja sih, mengelilingi Jakarta. Hanya saja mobil mbak jadi begini mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu di bengkel. Memangnya ada apa, Aomine-san? Butuh aku?"

"Sebenarnya..." Aomine melirik Rinka. "Aku kesulitan karena mereka selalu pakai bahasa inggris—tahulah, aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Kamu bisa jadi translatorku hari ini? Aku bisa memberimu upah atau apa."

Wajah Adit berbinar. "Hah? Beneran nih? Wah, ya sudah, sehabis kutitip di bengkel aku langsung balik ke sini ya, Aomine-san. Kan lumayan buat bayar biaya reparasi."

Aomine tersenyum tipis. Untunglah, setidaknya hari ini dia dapat bala bantuan dalam tugas yang terasa sesak ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Assalamualaikum, _aku pulang!" Teriakmu begitu sampai kembali di rumah malam ini. Hari ini kegiatanmu yang padat membuatmu sangat capek, seperti biasanya. Namun, mengetahui akan ada seseorang yang menyambutmu di dalam rumah nanti membuatmu mau tak mau mengembangkan senyum senang. Adit sudah pulang.

"_Okaeri_." Jawab seorang makhluk hitam tinggi bersurai biru yang membukakan pintu rumah untukmu. Kamu tercengang melihatnya. Bukan, bukan karena lupa dia ada di rumah ini juga atau karena melihat tampangnya yang sangar bak pengedar narkoba. Hanya saja... Err... Makhluk hitam yang diketahui bernama Aomine itu sedang memakai apron merah buatan adik perempuanmu dengan _epic-_nya.

Mulutmu terbuka. "Aku... sampai nggak sanggup ketawa, lho."

"Ketawa aja." Cibir Aomine kesal. "Ini apron yang paling tidak feminin dan besar di antara apron yang kau punya. Masuk."

Kau pun melepas _stiletto _pendekmu sekaligus melepas tawamu di dalam rumah. "Ternyata kamu berguna juga ya, Aomine. Sebagai penghibur."

"Hm, ya ya ya. Anggap saja aku spesies beruang hitam dalam suatu sirkus yang lepas ke sini." Tanggapannya datar.

Senyum jahilmu mengembang. "Yaah, jangan merajuk dong. Ngomong-ngomong, wangi apa ini~? Hmm, Adit masak ya?"

"HA. Menurutmu apron ini kupakai untuk apa?" Tanyanya galak. "Tuh, kumasakkan _yakimeshi seafood_, satu-satunya masakan yang bisa kubuat dengan mudah. Anggap saja semacam tanda terima kasih."

Matamu berbinar secara refleks. "Serius? Aku suka banget _seafood_... eh tunggu. Kenapa juga aku harus ngasih tau kamu?" Ujarmu kembali galak ketika tiba-tiba kelepasan bersikap terlalu akrab kepada penghuni baru rumahmu itu.

"Yah pokoknya itu Adit sedang menyiapkan makanannya." Tanggapnya.

"Eh, Mbak pulang juga akhirnya! Ayo makan! Ini buatan Aomine-san, lho!" Ajaknya ceria.

Kamu tersenyum lalu mengiyakan ajakannya dan berlalu ke kamarmu untuk mengganti baju dengan baju santai. Begitu sampai kembali di dapur, Aomine dan Adit sedang menunggumu untuk makan bersama.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Seru ketiganya serempak sebelum mulai makan _yakimeshi _buatan Aomine.

Kamu mengunyah dengan semangat. "Hmm~ hari ini lelah sekali tapi untungnya di rumah bisa makan nasi goreng enak ini. Hebat juga kamu Aomine."

"Hn, makasih." Jawab Aomine singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tadi jadi ke UI, Dek?" Tanyamu.

"Humm... Nggak. Oh iya Mbak, aku dapat pekerjaan lho, _hehehe_. Karena masalah komunikasi, aku dipekerjakan sama Aomine-san jadi translatornya selama aku bisa. Anak magang mungkin namanya ya?" Cerita Adit.

Matamu melotot ke arah Aomine.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan _ngomel _dulu! Ini ada alasannya!" Kilah Aomine. "Pihak kepolisian ternyata _nggak_ menyediakan translator untukku—_nggak ngerti _lagi sebenarnya mereka niat atau tidak—dan aku tidak terlalu paham bahasa inggris yang mereka gunakan, jadi kebetulan tadi Adit ada dan dia mau jadi translatorku selama dia belum masuk kuliah."

Tatapanmu mulai melunak.

"Apalagi ketika kami datang ke kursus bahasa Indonesiaku, ternyata aku belum didaftarkan dan harus daftar sendiri dengan biaya yang memang sudah disiapka. Tapi Adit dengan semangat mau jadi tutorku di sini—dan tentu saja bersedia menyedot sebagian uang jatah untuk kursus bahasa Indonesia itu." Jelas Aomine lagi. "Tadi sore juga pelajaran kami sudah mulai."

Adit terkekeh pelan. "Kan Mbak yang ajarin aku untuk mengubah waktu luangku menjadi bermanfaat." Kilahnya.

Kamu mengunyah nasi gorengmu sampai habis. "Yaa... itu bagus, sih. Walau aku jadi tidak enak denganmu sebenarnya, Aomine. Sampai harus membayar Adit segala itu... Toh aku juga masih bisa kalau sekedar memberinya uang saku sih..."

Senyum Adit terlihat gugup. Masalahnya uang itu bukan untuk uang saku!

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan tidak bisa banyak membantu. Kalau hal ini membuat Adit senang dengan bekerja dan mendapatkan upah dari pekerjaannya sendiri bukannya itu baik? _Nggak usah _segan begitu, deh." Tanggap Aomine yang melirik sedikit ke arah Adit. Aman.

Makananmu pun akhirnya habis, pun dengan milik Adit dan Aomine. Kamu terdiam, lalu bertanya kepada Aomine dengan bahasa Indonesia. "Nama kamu siapa?"

Sekejap, Aomine kaget karena tiba-tiba kamu bertanya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Ia pun segera mengingat-ingat pelajarannya dengan Adit dan menjawabnya dengan bahasa Indonesia. "Nama saya Aomine Daiki."

"Hei, kau kan sudah tau namaku!" Protesnya kemudian dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Kamu tinggal di mana?" Tanyamu lagi dengan bahasa Indonesia, mengacuhkan protes Aomine.

"Uugh... Sa.. saya tinggal di Tokyo, di Je... pang." Jawabnya sedikit ragu. Kamu tersenyum.

"Nomor teleponmu berapa?" Tanyamu lagi dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Aomine menatapmu dengan senyum angkuh. "Oh, jadi kamu ternyata mau tahu nomor teleponku? Kalau begitu sih tinggal bilang saja, tidak usah kamuflase dengan pura-pura mengetes kemampuan bahasa Indonesia—"

"Enak saja! Kepedean _banget _sih!" Sangkalmu kesal sambil menunjukkan wajahmu yang cemberut maksimal.

"Oh, ya sudah." Jawab Aomine datar.

Kamu berdiri dan mengambil piring Aomine, Adit, dan piringmu yang kosong. "Aku cuci piring dulu. Oh ya, mobilnya sudah dimasukin garasi kan, Dek?"

Ekspresi Adit menegang. "U ... Udah kok Mbak!"

Aomine juga ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Ia menuju mesin kopi lalu membuka lemari penyimpanan bijinya. "Ada _Americano_?"

"Ada, tinggal sedikit." Jawabmu sambil mencuci piring. "Nanti ampasnya dibuang ya." Tegurmu sinis.

Pria berkulit _tan _itu terkekeh pelan mengingat ampas yang disisakannya tadi pagi. "Maaf soal yang tadi pagi, aku buru-buru."

Kamu meliriknya salah tingkah. Rupanya pria itu memang tidak sengaja membiarkan gelas itu di situ.

Uap panas _Americano _mengepul dari gelas kopi Aomine. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku cuma akan pergi ke balkon kamarku untuk menikmati ini." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanmu ke lantai atas.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau tahu." Tanggapmu sambil membuang muka. "Jangan ganggu tetangga, ya."

"Kalau tetangganya anak gadis yang cantik sih baru kuganggu." Jawabnya dari jauh.

Kamu membersihkan tanganmu dari busa sabun pencuci piring dan berteriak. "Justru karena tetangga sebelah anak gadis yang cantik makanya aku memperingatkanmu!"

Aomine pun berlalu ke atas dengan sekilas senyuman puas. Mendengar percakapan antara kakaknya dan Aomine, Adit mendadak pontang-panting lari ke atas mengejar Aomine. "Aomine-san! _Chotto matte—_tunggu!" Teriaknya panik.

Sayang, pria yang dipanggil sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamarnya. Adit yang biasanya sopan langsung membuka pintu kamar Aomine tanpa izin dan mendapati pria itu sedang menyulut rokok menthol-nya di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke kamar tetangga sebelah—walau terpisah cukup jauh oleh halaman rumahmu dan halaman rumah tetangga itu. Melihat Adit menerobos kamarnya, Aomine mengepulkan asap rokok pertamanya di sini lalu menyambutnya dengan santai. "Ada apa, Dit?"

"Aomine-san tidak benar-benar akan mengganggu tetangga, kan?" Tanyanya cemas.

Melihat gelagat anak ini, Aomine jadi curiga. "Aku cuma ingin merokok di sini."

Adit langsung menutup hidungnya begitu dihirupnya bau rokok menthol Aomine. "_Hmph—_rumah ini bebas asap rokok, tahu! Matikan, Aomine-san! Matikan!"

Alis Aomine naik sebelah, memandang heran Adit. Kok rasanya anak ini cupu sekali, masa tidak tahan hanya dengan asap rokok menthol?

"Nanti Mbak marah besar lho! Mbak nggak suka sama racun asap itu—ya aku juga sih, tapi nggak segitunya. Dia bisa tiba-tiba mencium baunya dari jarak sejauh ini, lalu kamu bakal diusir dan disuruh di luar sampai baunya hilang, lho!" Tegas Adit, masih sambil berusaha tidak menghirup asap rokok Aomine.

Pria itu tertegun. Padahal dulu Satsuki sangat menyukai bau ini.

"Dia hanya bilang untuk tidak mengganggu tetangga, kan?" Tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

"Itu termasuk mengganggu tetangga! Nanti Tsubaki—aakh itu dia! Ituu! Dia muncul Aomine-san!" Seru Adit heboh.

Aomine mematikan rokoknya lalu menoleh ke balkon rumah sebelah. Tampak siluet seseorang sedang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. "Tsubaki? Orang Jepang?"

"Iya, orangtuanya kerja di sini dan dia satu kampus denganku hehehe—eh tapi aku tidak sesenang itu kok!" Dalihnya sambil memerhatikan kamar Tsubaki. Anak itu rupanya kadang-kadang bisa se-_tsun _kakaknya juga.

"Oh gitu." Jawabnya tidak tertarik. Ia menyeruput _Americano_ yang dibuatnya sampai habis lalu membawa gelas dan rokok tak habisnya itu di atas piring kopinya.

Mendadak gerakan orang di dalam kamar seberang terhenti dan mendekat ke arah balkonnya. Tampak sebuah jemari lentik tengah membuka gorden kamar itu dari dalam.

"Lihat, Aomine-san! Dia membuka gordennya! Itu Tsubaki! Tsubaki!" Pekiknya heboh sekaligus salah tingkah.

Namun Aomine sudah berlalu dari kamarnya dan berniat menambah cucian piringmu dengan gelas _Americano_-nya. Dari lantai satu terdengar ia sengaja berteriak, "tadi Adit nabrak pohon lalu membuat bemper depan mobilmu rusak dan platnya lepas!"

Adit berteriak kolosal dari lantai dua. "AAAAA ... KOK DIADUIN SIH, AOMINE-SAN?" Sementara Tsubaki yang dari tadi dihebohkannya pun muncul dari balkon kamarnya di seberang dengan selembar _mini dress _manis dan surai _twintail _biru muda.

Adikmu yang heboh itu langsung berteriak lagi "ASTAGA TWINTAIL—EH MAKSUDNYA ... AKU NGGAK SENGAJA RUSAKIN MOBIL MBAK!" Lalu ia langsung berlari ke bawah, meninggalkan Tsubaki si-anak-gadis-tetangga-yang-cantik-bersurai-biru-muda itu dengan tatapan bingung di balkonnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga, Adit sedang bersimpuh seraya menunduk pasrah.

"Aku tidak marah karena mobilnya rusak, tetapi karena kamu tidak hati-hati." Tegasmu sambil menjitak kepala Adit. "Lalu, Aomine. Aku tidak melarangmu merokok dimanapun—kecuali di area rumahku. Aku sangat ketat dengan hal ini dan aku bisa menyuruhmu pergi ke luar sampai bau racunmu itu hilang."

Ternyata Adit tidak bohong, kamu memang sangat antipati dengan rokok. Aomine mengangguk pasrah juga, toh ia juga tidak sesering itu merokok.

"Oh ya Adit, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kata _twintail _dari teriakanmu di atas. Apa kamu bertemu dengan Kuroko-san?" Tanyamu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Mendengar nama itu, bukan Adit yang kaget, melainkan Aomine. "Kuroko ... _san_?"

"Iya, kalau Adit melihatnya muncul di balkon kamu juga pasti lihat dia, kan? Kuroko Tsubaki-san, anak gadis tetangga sebelah kita yang kubilang cantik. Rambutnya memang sedikit berbeda—yah sama sepertimulah yang warnanya _navy blue_—yaitu biru muda, tetapi dia sangat cantik bukan?" Ujarmu santai.

Aomine mereguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Ia seperti tidak bisa lepas dari marga yang akan menjadi nama Satsuki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **_Hisashiburi minna—_lama tak jumpa! Akhirnya habis juga _chapter _ini, hehehe. Kali ini satu hari panjang Aomine dan Readers dibahas banyak sekali—walaupun lebih banyak Aomine sih. Omong-omong soal tugas kepolisian Aomine itu hasil riset seadanya ya :''D Yang surat tilang itu juga memang begitu adanya, lho. Hati-hati juga ya _minna _kalau kena tilang nanti!

Mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi cerita ini di kotak _review_! (_ _) _Onegai shimasu!_


End file.
